Red & Blue Drabble
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Kisah cinta AkaKuro yang rasanya asam manis bagaikan lemon soda. #FID 8
1. The Deaf Musician and Half Merman

**Red & Blue Drabble**

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Fantasy, Supernatural

Rate : M

Length : 6.909 Words

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Alur cepat (siapa tahu =_=), Sho Ai, Summary berubah seiring dengan chapter-chapter lainnya, EBI tak sesuai, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Prompt : Kisah cinta yang berhubungan dengan fantasy dan supernatural

Summary : Kisah cinta Akashi Seijuurou si musisi tuli dan Kuroko Tetsuya si manusia setengah duyung. Hingga suatu hari mereka berdua mempunyai keinginan yang berbeda. Yang satu ingin membuat kekasihnya bisa mendengar dan bicara juga yang satunya lagi membuat kekasihnya menjadi manusia. Apakah mereka akan mendapatkan keajaiban dari keinginan mereka tersebut? Lihat saja di TKP! #FID_8

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

" **aaaaaaaa"** (Bicara lewat telepon/SMS)

"aaaaaaa" (Teks yang diketik oleh Akashi)

Bacotan : Yahoo, Shinju Hatsune is back again :v :v. Ane buat fanfic ini buat merayakan Fujodanshi Independence Day yang ke 8 dan sebenarnya ane baru tahu tentang ini :v :v. Mudah-mudahan bagus dan berkenan di hati para Fujoshi dan tentu saja buat para Fudanshi. Bagi yang baca bukan fujodan mendingan gak usah dibaca daripada kalian sakit mata saat membacanya dan DLDRADF (Don't Like Don't Read And Don't Flame). Langsung saja ke TKP. Dan ini khusus untuk tanggal 6 September :3.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The Deaf Musician & The Half Merman**

Akashi Seijuurou merupakan musisi yang hebat sekaligus dia adalah CEO dari Akashi Corp dan dia merupakan putra dari keluarga kaya. Kalau dibandingkan dengan kekayaan keluarga Akashi sama dengan membeli roket menuju NASA. Tapi, ada yang kurang darinya. Ada tiga yang kurang darinya. Yang pertama, dia ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah mendahului dirinya. Akashi Masaomi meninggal saat Akashi berumur 12 tahun karena kecelakaan pesawat sedangkan Akashi Shiori meninggal saat Akashi berumur 10 tahun karena kanker serviks. Yang kedua, dia tuna rungu sejak lahir. Dia mulai belajar gerak gerik mulut orang meskipun suara orang tersebut tidak sampai ke telinganya. Dia juga tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang dirinya dan dia akan membuktikan bahwa mereka telah salah menilainya bahkan membungkam mulut orang-orang yang berani menghinanya. Dan yang ketiga, dia tidak tahu kasih sayang maupun cinta semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya. Bahkan Tanaka yang merupakan pelayan setianya itu tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup.

Di umurnya yang ke 16 tahun, dia menghadiri pameran yang berhubungan dengan para bangsa duyung. Akashi tidak tertarik soal itu. Namun, demi perusahaan Akashi mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya. Semenjak kedua orang tua Akashi meninggal, Akashi langsung ditunjuk menjadi pewaris bahkan dia melakukan home schooling sampai dia belajar dengan pelajaran setingkat Todai (1), dia pun menguasainya. Akashi bahkan sudah membuktikannya bahwa mereka salah menilainya dan bisa sukses seperti orang normal lainnya. Akashi harus sering membawa ponsel pintarnya karena takutnya ada orang yang mau bicara dengannya. Maklum dia terlahir tuna rungu. Sampai sekarang tidak ada duyung yang membuatnya tertarik.

( _"Apa aku harus pulang saja, ya? Lagian tidak ada satu duyung yang tertarik."_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati. Sampai dia melihat ada yang menarik di matanya. Dia pun berlari menuju ke aquarium dan dia menangkap sosok pria duyung dengan rambut baby blue yang panjangnya hingga sepinggang, warna mata senada dengan rambutnya begitu juga dengan ekor duyungnya. Mata deep crimson-gold itu menatap duyung itu penuh dengan kekagumannya sekaligus jantungnya berdebar kencang tanpa dia sadari.

( _"Dia begitu cantik bukan indah. Bahkan keindahannya bisa menghapus seluruh kesedihanku. Aku jadi ingin membelinya."_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati. Sadar ada yang menatap, pria duyung itu mulai mendatangi Akashi meskipun kedatangannya dihalangi oleh kaca dari aquarium miliknya tersebut.

Yang dirasakan oleh Akashi sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh pria duyung itu. Pria itu memiliki rambut warna merah dan warna mata yang saling bertentangan yaitu antara deep crimson-gold. Pria duyung itu merasa terpesona dan dia juga merasa bahwa dia menemukan hal yang paling dia inginkan.

Akashi memutuskan membeli duyung biru itu dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Setelah dibawa pulang ke rumahnya, dia pun mulai menempatkan pria duyung itu ke kolam renang miliknya dan pria duyung itu merasa senang dengan tempat tinggal barunya. Pria duyung itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tunggu!" Kata pria duyung itu dan otomatis Akashi pun membalik menghadap ke duyung itu dan dia kaget bahwa duyung itu bisa bicara.

"Aku memang bisa bicara." Kata pria duyung itu seolah-olah dia membaca pikiran Akashi. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah membeliku dan menempatkanku disini. Di sini tidak ada batasan apapun tidak kayak di akuarium di pameran itu." Kata pria duyung dengan datar. Baru kali ini Akashi mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari duyung itu meskipun ekspresinya datar. Tapi, Akashi juga senang karena pria duyung itu senang dengan rumah barunya.

"Umm, kenapa kau tidak bicara? Apa jangan-jangan kau itu tuli?" Kata pria duyung itu dan sukses menohok hati Akashi. Akashi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Sadar akan ucapannya tersebut, pria duyung itu mulai duduk di pinggir kolam dan mulai menatap Akashi.

"Bisa kau kesini sebentar?" Kata pria duyung itu dan Akashi pun mulai mendatanginya juga duduk di sampingnya.

"Begini, tolong maafkan aku. Aku sudah menyakitimu dengan kata-kataku barusan." Kata pria duyung itu merasa bersalah. "Kau juga bisa berbisik lewat telingaku jika kau tidak bisa bicara. Anggaplah ini adalah permintaan maafku padamu." Kata pria duyung lagi. Akashi pun menurut dan mulai berbisik ke duyung itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa dan dari kecil aku memang terlahir sebagai orang tuli." Bisik Akashi.

"Oh begitu. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku manusia setengah duyung, senang bertemu denganmu." Kata duyung yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi mulai berbisik lagi ke telinga Kuroko.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kau mengatakan bahwa kau adalah manusia setengah duyung. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku." Bisik Akashi.

"Baiklah. Aku adalah anak hasil kawin silam antara duyung dan manusia. Ayahku adalah duyung sedangkan ibuku manusia. Ibuku meninggal sehabis melahirkanku dan aku dibesarkan oleh ayahku. Setelah umurku menginjak 10 tahun, dia meninggal karena perang di bawah laut. Hingga aku ditemukan oleh pemilik pameran dan menjualku di sana dan sampai akhirnya aku mulai bertemu dengan Akashi-kun." Jelas Kuroko. Akashi merasa dia sedikit beruntung. Karena dia masih bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ibunya sedangkan Kuroko tidak mendapatkannya meskipun ibunya sudah meninggal mendahului dirinya. Akashi kemudian memeluk Kuroko dan mulai berbisik ke telinga Kuroko.

"Maaf aku mengingatkanmu akan hal yang menyedihkan. Aku janji bahwa aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan menemanimu, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi. Kuroko yang mendengarnya langsung menitikkan air mata, karena baru pertama kalinya dia mendengar kata-kata tersebut dari tuan barunya.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Kuroko masih menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi dan Kuroko pun menangis di pelukan Akashi. Setelah Kuroko berhenti menangis, Akashi mulai menghapus air mata Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya dan tanpa disadari oleh Kuroko jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar dengan sangat kencang.

( _"Kenapa aku merasa aneh hari ini? Semoga saja Akashi-kun tidak merasakan bahwa aku sedang deg-degan hari ini."_ ) Kata Kuroko dalam hati. Usai Akashi menghapus air matanya, Akashi mulai berbisik ke Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kau bisa tunggu disini?" Tanya Akashi sambil berbisik.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku mengambil beberapa stel pakaian untukmu. Kau bisa berubah jadi manusia?" Bisik Akashi.

"Kalau tubuhku kering, aku masih bisa berubah menjadi manusia." Kata Kuroko.

"Bagus. Aku akan ambilkan pakaian untukmu. Tunggu disini, ya." Bisik Akashi.

"Baiklah." Kata Kuroko dan Akashi pergi untuk mengambil pakaian buat Kuroko. Kuroko pun segera menaikkan ekornya ke pinggir kolam dan memijatnya hingga kering. Setelah kering ekor duyungnya berubah menjadi sepasang kaki.

Dan penampilannya secara keseluruhan adalah kulitnya yang putih seperti susu dan jangan lupa rambut berwarna baby blue yang masih tergerai. Andai kata dia memakai baju perempuan, sudah pasti banyak yang mengira dia perempuan. Tapi, sayangnya dia masih memiliki kejantanan yang membuktikan bahwa dia 100% laki-laki.

Akashi pun kembali dengan membawa pakaian yang terdiri dari kaos panjang berwarna putih, celana dalam berwarna hitam, dan cargo pants berwarna biru muda. Akashi hampir saja pingsan karena kehabisan darah melihat Kuroko telanjang bulat. Sekali lagi telanjang bulat. Akashi tahu Kuroko itu laki-laki tapi dia begitu cantik dengan rambutnya yang tergerai.

( _"Demi 1000 gunting, kenapa dia begitu cantik? Padahal sudah jelas dia laki-laki. Aku harus tahan diriku untuk tidak menerjangnya. Kalau tidak, Tetsuya tidak mau menemuiku lagi."_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati dan dia menyerahkan pakaian tersebut ke Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, pakailah baju yang kubawa. Ada hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Bisik Akashi. Kuroko pun menurutinya dan memakai pakaiannya. Tapi, sayangnya dia hanya bisa memakai baju dan dia tidak bisa pakai celana.

"Akashi-kun, bisa tolong aku memakaian kedua celana ini? Aku sedikit kesulitan dalam memakainya." Kata Kuroko dan Akashi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya juga membantu Kuroko memakaikan celana tersebut. Akashi menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat di tenggorokkan untuk tidak menghisap kejantanan milik Kuroko.

( _"Aduh, ujian apa ini? Aku harus tahan diriku ini! Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku, Kamisama?"_ ) Raung Akashi dalam hati dan berhasil memakaikan celana ke Kuroko sekaligus menahan dirinya.

"Jadi, begitu caranya memakai celana? Aku akan mempraktekkannya kalau aku jadi manusia lagi." Kata Kuroko. "Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko tersenyum ke Akashi dan wajah Akashi pun menjadi merah. Dia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Kuroko dan menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

( _"Bahkan senyumnya sangat manis! Aduh, makin lama aku semakin kena diabetes melihat keimutan secara tidak langsung dari Tetsuya!"_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati dan dia mulai bertemu pandang ke Kuroko. Dia mulai mengulurkan tangannya ke Kuroko dan Kuroko pun menerima uluran tersebut kemudian dia mulai berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

Kuroko hampir terjatuh kalau bukan Akashi yang menangkapnya dalam bentuk pelukan. Kuroko bisa mendengar betapa berdebarnya jantung Akashi saat memeluknya begitu juga dengan Akashi. Meskipun dia tuli tapi dia bisa merasakan jantung Kuroko berdebar. Kemudian dia berbisik ke telinga Kuroko.

"Kau tidak bisa jalan?" Tanya Akashi.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kata Kuroko.

"Aku akan mengajarimu cara berjalan. Ikuti langkahku." Bisik Akashi.

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun. Kau repot-repot membantuku berjalan." Kata Kuroko dan Akashi mulai berbisik ke Kuroko.

"Sama-sama dan aku merasa tidak direpotkan olehmu." Bisik Akashi.

Akashi mulai mengajari Kuroko cara berjalan. Selangkah demi selangkah. Saat Kuroko terjatuh, Akashi menangkapnya dan mengajarinya jalan lagi. 5 jam kemudian, Kuroko bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Akashi sangat puas dengan hasilnya.

"Aku berhasil, Akashi-kun. Aku berhasil." Kata Kuroko girang dan mulai memeluk Akashi. Akashi kaget karena Kuroko memeluknya namun dia balas balik pelukannya dan mulai berbisik ke Kuroko.

"Aku bangga padamu, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi.

"Sudah pantasnya." Kata Kuroko dan dia mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari Akashi. "Memangnya, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" Tanya Kuroko. Akashi mulai tersenyum lembut dan berbisik lagi ke Kuroko.

"Rahasia. Tapi, sebelum itu aku harus memperbaiki rambutmu dulu." Bisik Akashi.

"Eh? Kalau memang perlu, baiklah." Kata Kuroko datar. Akashi mulai memegang tangan Kuroko sambil menuntun Kuroko ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Akashi menyuruh Kuroko untuk duduk di kursi. Kuroko pun menurut dan duduk di kursi. Akashi mulai menyisir rambut Kuroko dan mengikat rambut Kuroko berbentuk pony tail. Kuroko merasa senang dengan bentuk rambutnya yang sekarang.

"Kau bahkan mengikat rambutku untukku. Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko tersenyum lembut ke Akashi. Demi panah cinta, Akashi merasa jantungnya sudah di tembak oleh panah cinta. Akashi juga tersenyum dan mulai berbisik ke Kuroko.

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Bisik Akashi lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Akashi dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil memegang tangan.

Akashi menuntun Kuroko sampai menuju ke ruang musik. Kuroko terpana melihat semua ruangan yang penuh dengan alat musik dan hal yang paling dia tertarik adalah sebuah grand piano. Akashi pun mulai mendatangi Kuroko dan duduk di kursi piano.

"Akashi-kun, ini namanya piano, kan?" Kata Kuroko datar namun Akashi bisa melihat matanya begitu berbinar seakan-akan dia bersemangat tentang apa yang dilihatnya. Akashi pun berbisik ke arah telinga Kuroko.

"Yep, ini namanya piano." Bisik Akashi. "Kamu bisa menyanyi, kan?" Bisik Akashi lagi.

"Aku bisa menyanyi. Tapi, karena kamu tuli akan aku beri sedikit keajaiban untukmu." Kata Kuroko dan dia mulai menjilat lubang telinga Akashi sekaligus menggigit daun telinga Akashi secara bergantian. Akashi pun mendesah tanpa suara karena Kuroko menjilat telinganya. Kuroko menunggu saliva di kedua lubang telinga Akashi mengering dan bekas gigitannya menghilang.

Setelah mengering juga bekas gigitan di kedua daun telinga Akashi menghilang. Akashi mulai menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan "Apa maksudnya ini?" dan Kuroko pun mulai membuka suara.

"Akashi-kun bisa mendengar suaraku, kan?" Tanya Kuroko. Akashi kaget dan dia bisa mendengar suara Kuroko dengan jelas. Akashi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

( _"Seperti inikah suara Tetsuya? Suaranya bagaikan malaikat jatuh dari langit."_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati yang mulai hiperbola.

"Syukurlah kau bisa mendengarnya. Dan kau ingin aku menyanyi apa?" Tanya Kuroko. Akashi langsung berpikir dan dia dapat ide. Kemudian dia mulai berbisik ke telinga Kuroko.

"Bagaimana dengan ama no jaku?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ama no jaku? Bagaimana menyanyikannya?" Tanya Kuroko dan Akashi langsung memberikan buku yang isinya lirik lagu ke Kuroko dan dia mulai berbisik lagi.

"Kau tinggal ikuti nada dari permainan piano yang kumainkan. Kau bisa, kan?" Bisik Akashi.

"Kurasa aku dapat melakukannya." Kata Kuroko.

"Bagus." Bisik Akashi. Dan dia mulai memainkan pianonya dengan lembut dan lincah. Akashi menoleh ke Kuroko dan Kuroko tahu yang dia lakukan sekarang. Kemudian dia melihat lirik lagu dari ama no jaku dari buku lirik lagu tersebut.

~ _Boku ga zutto mae kara omotteru koto wo hanasouka_ ~

~ _Tomodachi ni modoretara kore ijou wa mou nozomanaisa_ ~

~ _Kimi ga sorede ii nara boku datte sorede kamawanaisa_ ~

~ _Usotsuki no boku ga haita hantai kotoba no ai no uta_ ~

( _~Biarkan aku memberitahumu yang telah kupikirkan sejak lama~_ )

( _~Jika kita bisa balik sebagai teman, aku tidak menginginkan apapun lagi~_ )

( _~Selama kau menerimanya dengan baik, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan~_ )

( _~Aku berbohong, menyanyikan lagu cinta, dengan kata yang berlawanan dengan pikiranku~_ )

Akashi bisa mendengar Kuroko bernyanyi. Dan dia sudah menduganya, bahwa keturunan duyung memiliki suara yang bagus. Apalagi kalau dia merupakan keturunan manusia setengah duyung. Akashi tetap melanjutkan permainan pianonya sedangkan Kuroko yang mulai beradaptasi dengan nada yang dimainkan oleh Akashi kini dia mulai bernyanyi lagi.

~ _Kyou wa kocchi no chiho wa doshaburi no seiden deshita_ ~

~ _Kinou mo zutto hi made ichi nichi manketsu shitemashita_ ~

~ _Betsuni kimi no koto nante kangaete nankainaisa_ ~

~ _Iya demo chotto hontou ha kangaete takamo nante_ ~

~ _Merry go round mitai ni mawaru boku no atamannaka ha guru guru sa_ ~

~ _Kono ryoute kara koboresouna hodo kimi ni moratta ai wa doko ni suteyou?_ ~

~ _Kagiri no aru shoumohi nante boku wa iranai yo_ ~

( _~Cuaca di area hari ini adalah langit yang cerah tanpa hujan_ ~)

( _~Kemarin aku membuat waktu bebasku dengan cara terbaik_ ~)

(~ _Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkanmu atau apapun itu_ ~)

(~ _Ah, tapi sebenarnya, mungkin sedikit aku telah memikirkanmu melawan keinginanku~_ )

(~ _Bagaikan komedi putar yang selalu berputar, di dalam kepalaku telah berputar-putar_ ~)

(~ _Dari kedua tanganku, pikiran telah tumpah, cinta yang kau berikan padaku dimana aku harus membuangnya?_ ~)

(~ _Aku tak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini, aku tak butuh lagi_ ~)

Akashi yang mendengar Kuroko sambil menyanyi merupakan surga tersendiri baginya. Belum lagi suaranya sangat merdu. Akashi pun tetap melanjutkannya dan seperti biasa Kuroko melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

~ _Boku ga zutto mae kara omotteru koto wo hanasouka_ ~

~ _Sugata wa mienai no ni kotoba dake miechatterunda_ ~

~ _Boku ga shiranai koto ga aru dake de kigakurai souda_ ~

~ _Burasa gatta kanjou ga kirei nano ka kitanai no ka_ ~

( _~Biarkan aku memberitahumu yang telah kupikirkan sejak lama~_ )

(~ _Walaupun wujud tidak terlihat namun serpihan kata telah terlihat_ ~)

( _~Aku merasa frustasi karena hal itu ada beberapa hal yang tidak kuketahui_ ~)

(~ _Perasaanku yang tertuju padamu apakah itu indah atau kotor?_ ~)

( _"Tetsuya semakin bagus dalam mengikuti nadaku. Aku bisa mengangkatnya jadi vokalis dan bernyanyi dengannya. Itu pun kalau aku tidak tuli seperti ini."_ ) Kata Akashi bersedih dalam hati dan melanjutkan memainkan pianonya.

~ _Boku ni wa mada wakarazu suteru atemo nainda_ ~

~ _Kotoba no ura no uraka mieru made matsukurasa_ ~

~ _Matsukurai nara ii janaika?_ ~

(~ _Aku masih belum mengerti dan aku tak punya tempat untuk menggantikannya_ ~)

(~ _Hingga suatu hari aku dapat mengerti arti kata yang berarti, aku harus menunggu_ ~)

(~ _Setidaknya menunggu itu bukan ide yang buruk, kan?_ ~)

Akashi tetap melanjutkan memainkan pianonya dan Kuroko diam-diam mengamati cara bermainnya Akashi yang makin lama makin sedih. Kuroko mulai meneruskan acara menyanyinya.

~ _Susumu kimi to tomatta boku no_ ~

~ _Jijimaranai sugi wo nani de unmei yo_ ~

~ _Mada sunao ni kotoba ni dekinai boku wa_ ~

~ _Tensui no yowamoshisa_ ~

(~ _Sejak kau teruskan untuk maju, dimana aku berhenti sejak lama_ ~)

(~ _Bagaimana harusnya aku menjaga jarak diantara kita?_ ~)

(~ _Aku masih belum bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya_ ~)

(~ _Aku terlahir sebagai pengecut_ ~)

~ _Kono ryoute kara koboresouna hodo kimi ni watasu ai wo dare ni utsurou_ ~

~ _Sonnan doko ni mo ate ga aru wakenai darou mada matsu yo_ ~

~ _Mou ii kai?_ ~

(~ _Dari kedua tanganku, pikiran telah tumpah, sementara kamu cinta ini kuberikan pada siapa?_ ~)

(~ _Aku tidak berpikir bisa menemukan pengganti dirimu, aku akan menunggu dirimu_ ~)

(~ _Apa itu tidak apa?_ ~)

Dan berakhir dengan Akashi yang masih memainkan piano juga berakhir dengan alunan yang lembut bersamaan dengan kekuatan pendengarannya kembali seperti semula yaitu menjadi tuli. Kuroko yang selesai menyanyi mulai menatap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kau bisa dengar suaraku?" Tanya Kuroko. Akashi mencoba mendengar namun nyatanya dia tidak bisa mendengar.

( _"Ah. Sepertinya ini adalah batasku."_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati dan kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Keajaiban yang kuberikan padamu hanya sebatas aku yang sedang menyanyi. Dan itu artinya kau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku lagi. Maafkan aku." Kata Kuroko merasa bersalah. Akashi mulai berbisik ke telinga Kuroko.

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya. Mendengarmu bernyanyi saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." Bisik Akashi.

"Benarkah? Aku berterima kasih untuk itu." Kata Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Akashi sambil berbisik.

"Mau mengatakan apa?" Tanya Kuroko balik.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi dan Kuroko kaget mendengarnya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Kuroko dan Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia menarik pelan bahu Kuroko ke bibirnya kemudian dia berbisik lagi.

"Ya, dari awal aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah menyukaimu." Bisik Akashi. "Aku akan menunggu jawaban darimu, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi lagi. Kuroko masih belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa kemudian dia mulai menghela napas dengan kecil.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menyukaimu, maka biarkan aku yang menyukaimu." Kata Kuroko dan Akashi menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya dan Kuroko melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maksudku biarkan aku belajar cara untuk mencintai Akashi-kun juga hal-hal yang disukai maupun yang dibenci oleh Akashi-kun. Dan disaat bersamaan Akashi-kun harus belajar cara mencintaiku juga hal-hal yang kusukai maupun yang kubenci." Kata Kuroko. "Jadi, biarkan perasaan kita tumbuh seiring kita bersama, oke?" Kata Kuroko dan dia mulai mencium kening Akashi.

Akashi pun tersenyum seolah paham apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko, dia mulai mencium hidung Kuroko. Kemudian Akashi mulai berbisik lagi ke telinga Kuroko.

"Ini akan memakan waktu. Tapi, kalau aku sudah bisa, maukah kau memberikan jawabanmu padaku?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku tahu dan aku pasti akan memberikan jawabanku untukmu, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko. Hanya ruang musik yang menjadi saksi bisu dalam janji mereka.

* * *

5 bulan semenjak kejadian itu, Akashi dan Kuroko semakin dekat satu sama lain juga mengetahui apa yang suka maupun tidak suka masing-masing. Tanaka yang merupakan butler di rumah Akashi juga turut bahagia.

Kuroko sangat senang ada Akashi di sampingnya. Meskipun dia tuli tapi tetap saja itu yang membuat Kuroko senang. Begitu juga dengan Akashi yang begitu senang dengan Kuroko meskipun dia adalah manusia setengah duyung. Mereka berdua sama-sama menerima diri mereka apa adanya.

Hingga tengah malam, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menemui Akashi di kamarnya. Dan tentu saja dia memakai pakaian sama seperti manusia lainnya yang memakai celana dalam biru muda, boxer hitam, celana gombrang berwarna putih, dan memakai kaos kotak-kotak berwarna biru muda dengan garis putih dan jangan lupa dia mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya pony tail kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan kolam dan menuju ke kamar Akashi. Kuroko sudah tahu selak beluk juga arah ke kamar Akashi. Jadi, dia tidak tersesat sama sekali.

Kuroko pun membuka pintu kamar Akashi tanpa suara dan dia mulai mendatangi Akashi yang sedang tidur. Dia mulai duduk di lantai sambil melihat wajah Akashi yang sedang tidur. Dia pun mulai memandang wajah Akashi sekaligus memainkan rambut Akashi. Tanpa dia sadari, Akashi dari tadi sudah bangun gara-gara Kuroko menyentuh rambutnya.

Kuroko yang menyadarinya segera menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Akashi. Namun Akashi menarik Kuroko hingga dia terbaring di tempat tidur Akashi dan Akashi berada di atas Kuroko sambil menatapnya dengan datar kemudian dia pun menyeringai dan mulai berbisik ke telinga Kuroko.

"Apa aku segitu gantengnya sampai kau menatap wajahku tiada henti? Apakah rambutku segitu halusnya hingga kau memainkannya kayak kucing dengan bola benangnya?" Tanya Akashi masih dengan seringainya. Kuroko yang melihatnya saja sudah jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang namun dia berusaha mengendalikannya.

"Maaf, habisnya kau terlihat manis saat tidur dan memang rambutmu itu halus." Kata Kuroko. "Tapi, warna rambutmu sangat indah. Warna merah pada rambutmu mengingatkanku terhadap benang merah yang merupakan simbol ikatan cinta dan sekalipun putus maka salah satu diantara kita akan mengikatnya kembali bahkan kalau sampai kusut maka salah satu di antara kita akan menguraikan benang kusut itu menjadi lurus lagi. Seperti itulah yang namanya benang merah." Jelas Kuroko dengan senyuman lembut.

Penjelasan Kuroko itu membuat Akashi kaget dan dia hampir tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kuroko kemudian dia pun memeluk Kuroko dengan erat sambil menghirup aroma rambut Kuroko yang mirip vanilla tersebut. Akashi kemudian berbisik lewat telinga Kuroko.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu ke kamarku?" Bisik Akashi.

"Aku kesini untuk menjawab perasaanmu." Kata Kuroko.

"Apa jawabanmu?" Bisik Akashi.

"Jawabanku adalah aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Kata Kuroko tersenyum. Akashi juga ikutan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kuroko. "Apa jawabanmu untukku, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja. Jawabanku adalah iya. Sejak awal aku memang ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Bisik Akashi. Kemudian Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko dengan lembut. Awalnya, Kuroko terkejut namun dia mulai membalas ciuman Akashi dengan lembut dan mereka mulai melepaskan kedua bibir mereka.

"Akashi-kun barusan itu apa?" Tanya Kuroko. Akashi tidak pernah terkejut kalau Kuroko bertanya hal seperti itu. Akashi mulai berbisik ke telinga Kuroko.

"Yang barusan kita lakukan itu disebut dengan ciuman. Ciuman itu adalah bertemunya bibir dengan bibir lalu menempel satu sama lain." Jelas Akashi melalui bisikan. Kuroko mulai mengerti apa yang dikatakan Akashi dan dia mulai membuka suaranya.

"Jadi, itu namanya ciuman?" Tanya Kuroko dan disambut oleh anggukan dari Akashi. Akashi mulai berbisik ke telinga Kuroko.

"Ciuman itu harusnya dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih yang baru jadian atau sudah lama jadian. Bahkan sampai menikah pun berciuman itu merupakan rutinitas penting. Kita sama-sama baru pertama kali berciuman dan itu disebut first kiss atau ciuman pertama." Bisik Akashi.

"Jadi, begitu ya. Berarti ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berciuman dengan seseorang." Kata Kuroko dan Akashi mengangguk. "Boleh aku baca pikiranmu? Aku tahu kau pasti lelah setelah kau berbisik padaku. Sekarang giliranku untuk membacanya. Apa kau setuju?" Kata Kuroko dan disambut anggukkan lagi dari Akashi.

"Baiklah. Kau bilang ada lagi ciuman yang sedikit bergairah. Namanya french kiss. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Kuroko dan Akashi mengatakan iya meskipun dia tahu tidak ada suara yang keluar. Kuroko pun mulai mengelus pipi Akashi dan menatapnya dengan datar sekaligus lembut. Kemudian Kuroko mulai membaca pikiran Akashi.

"French kiss itu adalah ciuman dan kali ini membelitkan lidah dan berdansa satu sama lain hingga salah satu diantara kita merasa ingin mencari oksigen." Kata Kuroko. "Hingga ciuman itu menuju ke hubungan intim yaitu kegiatan tusuk menusuk satu sama lain. Yang satu menusuk dan yang satunya ditusuk. Hmm, Akashi-kun. Aku penasaran apa yang kau katakan. Kau mau mempraktekkannya denganku?" Kata Kuroko dan Akashi kaget mendengar Kuroko mengatakan begitu. Kuroko mulai membaca pikiran Akashi.

"Aku keberatan? Tidak. Aku percaya pada Akashi-kun dan aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya berhubungan intim dengan Akashi-kun, pria yang kucintai dan baru jadian selama 10 menit yang lalu. Jadi, kau mau?" Kata Kuroko dan Akashi kemudian mencium Kuroko.

Kali ini ciumannya sangat panas. Akashi mulai mencium Kuroko dengan ganas dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Kuroko. Lidah mereka saling menari-nari untuk mencari siapa yang lebih dominan. Akashi yang menang langsung mendominasi bibir Kuroko sedangkan Kuroko mulai mendesah dan memeluk Akashi.

"Umhh... Aka... Shi-kunh... mngh..." Desah Kuroko. Akashi tetap melanjutkan ciuman panasnya dengan Kuroko hingga mereka berdua melepaskan bibir mereka saling mencari oksigen. Akashi kemudian menjilat bibirnya bekas ciuman panasnya dengan Kuroko. Kemudian Akashi mencium pipi kiri Kuroko dan Akashi mulai berbisik ke telinga Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kau begitu manis. Kau mau mendesah lagi untukku?" Bisik Akashi dan itu membuat wajah Kuroko menjadi memerah karena malu. Kemudian Kuroko mulai membalas jawaban dari Akashi.

"Tapi, Akashi-kun. Ini sudah malam. Aku tidak ingin membuat polusi suara dan berakhir mengganggu orang-orang yang lagi tidur." Kata Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah tersebut. Akashi mulai berbisik ke telinga Kuroko.

"Tetsuya. Kamarku ini kedap suara. Jadi, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mendengar kita. Jadi, kau masih mau melanjutkannya?" Tanya Akashi. Kuroko mulai berpikir sejenak. Dan dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Akashi sangat puas dengan jawaban dari Kuroko. Dia mulai menjilat dan menggigit kedua daun telinga juga leher Kuroko. Kuroko mendesah terus menerus sekaligus menikmati sentuhan dari Akashi.

"Akashi-kunh... Ngh..." Desah Kuroko. Selanjutnya Akashi mulai melepas baju Kuroko sambil mencium ganas bibir Kuroko. Kuroko membantu Akashi untuk melepas bajunya. Akashi kemudian melepaskan ciuman panas itu dan melihat Kuroko yang lagi topless. Akashi kemudian mengelus dada bidang Kuroko. Dan dia mulai menyubit kedua nipple di dada bidang Kuroko.

"Ahh... Akashi-kunh..." Desah Kuroko.

"Kau punya nipple yang sensitif rupanya." Bisik Akashi.

"Ukhh... Nngh... Siapa yang tidak nyangka... Ahh..." Desah Kuroko.

"Fufu, Tetsuya memang susah di predeksi ternyata." Bisik Akashi sambil menjilat salah satu nipple Kuroko sambil menyubit nipple Kuroko yang satunya dan Kuroko mulai mendesah lagi.

"Aka... Shi-kunh... Ahh..." Desah Kuroko.

Lalu, Akashi mulai mengelus sekaligus memijat kejantanan Kuroko di balik celana gombrang milik Kuroko dengan lembut juga cepat.

"Akashi-kun... Cepat lepas... Celanakuh..." Desah Kuroko dan Kuroko merasa celananya sedikit lebih sesak daripada sebelumnya. Akashi langsung melepaskan celana milik Kuroko beserta boxer dan celana dalam Kuroko kemudian dilemparnya entah kemana. Dia melihat kejantan Kuroko yang menegang dan mengeluarkan sperma sedikit demi sedikit. Sontak Akashi pun menjilat sekaligus menyedot kejantanan Kuroko sambil memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Ah... Shhh... Akashi-kunh..." Desah Kuroko sambil memegang keras rambut Akashi. Akashi mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu dan terus menghisapnya hingga Kuroko merasa dia mau klimaks.

"Akh... Akashi-kun!" Desah Kuroko dan kejantanan Kuroko mulai menembakkan sperma di dalam mulut Akashi. Akashi melepaskan kejantanan Kuroko dan menelannya tanpa ragu. Kuroko mulai mendatangi Akashi.

"Mau kulepas bajumu? Gak adil kalau aku saja yang telanjang." Kata Kuroko dengan wajah yang memerah. Akashi kaget dan langsung mengarahkan kedua tangan Kuroko ke bawah bajunya. Langsung saja Kuroko melepas semua pakaian Akashi. Dan Akashi sekarang telanjang bulat sama seperti Kuroko. Akashi menjilat lubang milik Kuroko dan memasuki satu hingga tiga jari.

"Uwaaahh... Akashi-kun!" Teriak Kuroko seakan-akan Akashi mendapatkan titik kenikmatan Kuroko. Akashi mulai memasukkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang Kuroko dengan perlahan dan mulai masuk ke dalamnya. Akashi menunggu Kuroko tenang dengan mencium area wajah Kuroko termasuk bibirnya yang dilumatnya dengan ganas. Setelah itu, Kuroko mulai menangkup kedua pipi Akashi.

"Kau boleh bergerak sekarang." Kata Kuroko tersenyum. Akashi juga membalas senyuman itu dan mulai bergerak dengan pelan namun lambat laun gerakannya makin cepat. Dan Akashi menemukan titik kenikmatan Kuroko.

"Uwaahh... Di... Di situ... Ah..." Desah Kuroko. "Tumpahkan... Di dalam... Ngh..." Desah Kuroko semakin serak dan mereka berdua mencapai klimaks.

"AAAHH!" Desah Kuroko sambil menembakkan spermanya melalui kejantanan miliknya. Sedangkan Akashi mulai menumpahkan spermanya di dalam perut Kuroko. Mereka berdua sama-sama lelah dan Akashi mencium Kuroko sebagai akhir dari kegiatan percintaan mereka. Akashi mulai melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Kuroko dan langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya juga tubuh Kuroko. Akashi mulai berbisik ke telinga Kuroko.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi.

"Aku juga, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko.

"Panggil nama depanku." Bisik Akashi dengan nada yang sedikit manja. Kuroko mulai menghela napas dan menatap Akashi dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau Sei-kun?" Tanya Kuroko dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Akashi. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dari pasangan mereka.

* * *

1 tahun mereka bersama dan berpacaran, banyak waktu yang dihabiskan mereka berdua. Kayak mengobrol, berciuman bahkan bermain musik. Dan tepat di hari dimana festival musim panas telah dimulai. Akashi memberikan Kuroko sebuah Yukata (2) berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga wasurenagusa (3) dan dia pun diajari cara memakainya oleh Akashi sekaligus dia memakaikan sebuah obi (4) di pinggang Kuroko dan mengikatnya dengan kuat namun tidak sampai orangnya meringis kesakitan.

Akashi mulai menyisir setengah rambut Kuroko dari belakang juga membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang sampai sepinggang terurai dan memasang penjepit berbentuk krisan berwarna biru muda dan bulan sabit berwarna biru muda yang berukuran kecil sebagai hiasannya dan dia juga diajari cara memakai tabi (5) juga geta (6) oleh Akashi. Meskipun Kuroko harus berpegangan tangan dengan Akashi karena dia sedikit kesulitan dalam hal berjalan. Akashi memakai yukata merah dengan motif burung phoenix, obi hitam dan sepasang tabi juga geta. Melihat penampilan mereka sudah pasti ada yang mengira mereka pasangan normal. Namun nyata mereka berdua adalah pasangan homo. Salahkan kecantikan Kuroko yang tiada habisnya dan berkali-kali pula Akashi terpesona terhadapnya.

Banyak festival yang mereka coba, seperti tembak-tembakkan, stand makanan kayak ringo no ame (7), yakisoba (8), juga Takoyaki (9). Akashi sengaja melewatkan stand menyendok ikan karena Kuroko tidak mau menyakiti hewan air. Maklumlah, nalurinya sebagai duyung masih ada di dalam hatinya. Akashi memberikan Kuroko sebuah topeng berbentuk wajah kitsune (10) dan tentunya Kuroko senang dengan hadiah Akashi bahkan sampai mereka berdua menonton kembang api yang berterbangan dan menyebar di atas langit. Kuroko merasa senang dan memberikan ciuman di pipi Akashi sebagai tanda terima kasih. Akashi kaget namun dia memberikan kecupan di bibir Kuroko dengan lembut.

Hingga tanpa disadari mereka berdua pun terpisah karena keramaian. Kuroko mencari keberadaan Akashi. Tapi sayangnya dia tak bisa ditemukan hingga dia melihat stand yang menjual aneka suvenir. Kuroko penasaran dan melihat stand tersebut. Dia juga melihat tulisan di papan yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya. Kuroko mulai membacanya dalam hati.

( _"Beli 2 buah suvenir, gratis 1 harapan yang mustahil terkabul menjadi terkabul. Kalau memang benar, aku akan beli 2 suvenir."_ ) Kata Kuroko dalam hati. Dan dia disambut oleh pria ramah atau kelewat ramah berambut blonde sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu membeli apa, tuan-ssu?" Kata pria berambut blonde itu.

"Umm, aku ingin melihat dulu. Barangkali ada barang yang bagus." Kata Kuroko datar.

"Silahkan dilihat-lihat-ssu. Kalau ketemu yang bagus segera beritahu aku-ssu." Kata pria blonde itu. Kuroko sulit memutuskan mana yang cocok untuk hadiah buat Akashi.

Akashi sudah memberikan banyak untuknya dan kali ini Kuroko akan memberikan hadiah itu meskipun hanya 2 saja sekaligus bisa mengabulkan harapan satu-satunya. Yaitu, membuat Akashi dapat mendengar sekaligus bisa bicara seperti orang normal lainnya.

Pilihan Kuroko jatuh pada lonceng angin yang bentuknya tiga perempat bulat berwarna biru muda juga dengan kertas berwarna putih dengan motif bunga bluebell juga gantungan berbentuk anak ayam berwarna biru muda. Kuroko sudah memutuskan untuk membeli 2 suvenir itu.

"Aku membeli ini." Kata Kuroko sambil menunjukkan lonceng angin dan gantungan berbentuk anak ayam berwarna biru muda ke pemuda blonde yang menjual suvenir tersebut dan pemuda blonde itu tiba-tiba membunyikan bel kayak memenangkan hadiah utama.

"Selamat-ssu. Kau adalah pembeli terakhir yang membeli 2 suvenir ini-ssu. Kalau mau tahu, namaku adalah Kise Ryouta-ssu. Apa ada harapan yang ingin kau kabulkan-ssu?" Kata pemuda berambut blonde memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus menanyakan apa harapan Kuroko. Kuroko mendengar ini bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Kise-kun, aku ingin kekasihku yang tuli menjadi tidak tuli dan dia bisa mendengar juga berbicara seperti orang normal." Kata Kuroko.

"Oh, itu bisa dikabulkan-ssu. Tapi, bayarannya tinggi-ssu. Kau mau membayarnya dengan apa-ssu?" Kata Kise. Kuroko baru tahu kalau setiap harapan yang ingin dia wujudkan pasti ada bayarannya untuk itu. Kuroko punya sebuah ide untuk membayar harapan itu.

"Kise-kun, bisa aku pinjam guntingmu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja-ssu." Kata Kise mengambil gunting di laci kemudian memberikannya ke Kuroko. Kuroko mengambilnya dan memotong rambutnya dengan sangat pendek dan dia mengikatnya dengan pita berwarna hitam juga dia mengambil sekantong kecil penuh mutiara di dalam kantong kecil berwarna hitam dan memberikannya ke Kise.

"Apa 2 benda ini cukup untuk harapanku?" Tanya Kuroko. Kise segera menganalisis rambut itu dan dia menerima rambut itu karena dia tahu bahwa Kuroko adalah manusia setengah duyung juga dia memeriksa mutiara yang diberikan Kuroko dan semuanya adalah asli. Kise kemudian menatap Kuroko lagi.

"Benda ini lebih dari cukup untuk mengabulkan harapanmu-ssu." Kata Kise dan dia mengambil minuman kaleng rasa stroberi dan yang pasti tidak bersoda lalu dia memberikannya ke Kuroko. "Minuman ini akan membuat sang tuli itu bisa mendengar dan bicara seperti orang normal-ssu. Semakin cepat kau berikan, maka itu semakin besar harapannya buat bisa mendengar lagi-ssu." Jelas Kise.

"Apa efeknya akan bertahan selamanya?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja-ssu. Ngomong-ngomong, akan kubungkus 2 hadiah ini pakai kotak-ssu. Anggaplah ini bonus dariku-ssu." Kata Kise kemudian dia memberikan plastik yang isinya kotak itu ke Kuroko.

"Ah, terima kasih, Kise-kun." Kata Kuroko menerima plastik itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dan dia memasukkan minuman kaleng itu ke dalam plastik. Kemudian dia mulai berlari kecil mencari Akashi.

Sedangkan Kise yang melihat Kuroko sekaligus pelanggan terakhirnya jauh darinya, membuat perasaan di dalam dirinya jauh lebih lega dan dia mulai menatap langit malam yang banyak bintang itu.

"Hukumanku sudah selesai-ssu. Yang sabar, Daikicchi-ssu. Aku akan segera menemuimu-ssu." Kata Kise sambil tersenyum dan dia pun bersiap-siap untuk menutup standnya buat bertemu Aomine di Gunung Fuji.

* * *

Di lain tempat, Akashi masih mencari keberadaan Kuroko. Namun sayangnya dia masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko. Sampai dia melihat stand yang menjual suvenir dan buku cerita zaman dahulu. Sama seperti Kuroko, Akashi melihat papan yang dari tadi ada disampingnya kemudian dia membacanya dalam hati.

( _"Beli 2 buah suvenir, gratis 1 harapan yang mustahil terkabul menjadi , aku mungkin tidak terlalu percaya. Tapi, ini bisa dicoba kalau aku membeli 2 barang itu."_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati dan dia disambut oleh pria dim dengan rambut berwarna navy blue.

"Oh, halo. Kau mau beli apa?" Tanya pria berambut navy blue dengan ramah. Akashi yang tahu ucapan itu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya sekaligus mengetik kemudian di arahkan ke pria berambut navy blue itu.

"Aku kesini untuk mencari apa yang tertarik di mataku. Dan bukannya bermaksud kurang ajar, tapi aku beneran tidak bisa bicara karena aku tuli." Kata Akashi lewat SMS di ponselnya. Pria itu mulai termangut-mangut dan dia baru mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Akashi.

"Oke. Silahkan dilihat." Kata pria berambut navy blue dengan singkat. Langsung Akashi mencari apa yang dia cari selama ini. Dan dia melihat buku Taketori Monogatari (11) dan gantungan yang bentuknya anak ayam berwarna merah. Akashi merasa Tetsuya akan menyukai hadiah darinya. Kemudian dia mendatangi pria berambut navy blue dan mengarahkannya ke pria itu.

"Oh, jadi kau membeli ini?" Tanya pria berambut navy blue itu. Akashi langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Pria berambut navy blue kemudian menyengir ke Akashi.

"Osh, selamat. Kau adalah pembeli terakhir yang membeli 2 suvenir ini." Kata pria berambut navy blue. "Namaku adalah Aomine Daiki dan aku mengabulkan 1 harapan darimu. Apa harapanmu?" Kata pria berambut navy blue yang bernama Aomine itu memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus menanyakan apa harapan Akashi. Akashi langsung saja mengetik melalui ponsel pintarnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan kemudian dia mengarahkan ponsel itu ke wajah Aomine.

"Aku ingin kekasihku menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Agar aku bisa berada disampingnya tanpa hambatan sekalipun." Kata Akashi lewat SMS di ponselnya dan Aomine langsung menatap Akashi.

"Oke. Bisa kukabulkan. Tapi, bayarannya tinggi. Kamu mau membayarnya dengan apa?" Tanya Aomine. Akashi mulai berpikir sejenak dan dia mendapatkan ide. Dia mulai mengambil cincin berwarna ruby dari jari tengahnya di bagian kanannya juga jam Breguet berwarna perak miliknya kemudian dia menyerahkannya ke Aomine.

"Kau memang orang kaya. Baiklah, akan kukabulkan keinginanmu. Tunggu disini." Kata Aomine dan dia memberikan sebungkus jelly yokan (12) ke Akashi. "Berikan ini kepada siluman atau mamalia yang memiliki setengah darah." Kata Aomine sambil memasukan buku Taketori Monogatari dan gantungan yang berbentuk anak ayam berwarna merah ke kantong plastik.

Akashi langsung menunduk hormat ke Aomine dan pergi meninggalkan stand itu untuk mencari Kuroko. Aomine saat ini sedang senyum sumringah sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang.

"Oi, Ryouta. Hukumanmu gimana? Aku sudah selesai dengan hukumanku. Tunggulah aku di Gunung Fuji." Kata Aomine sambil membereskan standnya.

* * *

Akashi dan Kuroko masih mencari satu sama lain. Akhirnya mereka bertemu di pintu keluar tempat awal mereka masuk ke festival musim panas itu. Akashi memeluk Kuroko seakan dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kuroko lagi. Kuroko juga memiliki perasaan yang sama ke Akashi. Dan mereka pun pulang bersama.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka berdua menuju ke teras yang ada kolam renangnya hanya sekedar santai. Kuroko kemudian memberikan minuman kaleng rasa stroberi ke Akashi. Akashi mulai menatap Kuroko dengan heran. Kuroko mulai menjelaskan semuanya ke Akashi.

"Minumlah ini. Ini akan membantumu untuk mengembalikan pendengaranmu dan kau bisa bicara seperti orang normal lainnya." Kata Kuroko. Akashi kemudian menenggak habis minuman itu dan dia mulai mengelap bibir bekas minuman itu dengan ibu jarinya kemudian menjilatnya. Kuroko merasa melihat Akashi bertingkah seperti itu membuatnya terlihat sexy. Setelah itu, Akashi mulai bertemu pandang dengan Kuroko.

"Jangan takut. Bicara denganku atau tidak sebutkan nama lengkapku." Kata Kuroko datar namun menyemangati Akashi. Akashi mulai menghela napas dan dia berharap ada suara yang keluar.

"Ku... roko... Tet... Tsuya..." Kata Akashi terbata-bata dan dia tetap berusaha keras hingga akhirnya dia mengucapkan "Kuroko Tetsuya" dengan lancar. Kuroko sangat terharu melihat Akashi sudah bisa bicara dan pendengarannya kembali normal. Kemudian Akashi menyodorkan Jelly Yokan ke Kuroko.

"Jelly Yokan? Buatku?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya. Jelly ini akan membuatmu menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Cobalah." Kata Akashi yang kini makin lancar bicaranya. Kuroko hanya menurut dan memakannya hingga habis. Kuroko melepaskan tabi dan geta kemudian mencelupkan kakinya ke kolam renang. Kakinya yang awalnya berubah menjadi duyung setelah dicelup ke air kini tetap menjadi kaki manusia. Kuroko memeluk Akashi dengan senang.

"Aku jadi manusia. Terima kasih, Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko masih mengeratkan pelukannya. Akashi membalas pelukan itu dengan memeluk pinggang dan mengelus rambut Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak tuli dan itu berkatmu, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi mencium ubun-ubun Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Hehe, mungkin kita sama-sama beruntung. Karena harapan kita sama-sama di kabulkan." Kata Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

"Ya. Oh, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Kata Akashi. Dia memberi Kuroko hadiah yaitu buku Taketori Monogatari dan gantungan yang berbentuk anak ayam berwarna merah itu ke Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Sei-kun. Kau tahu ini adalah buku yang selama ini ingin kubaca. Juga gantungannya lucu. Mengingatkanku padamu." Kata Kuroko menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Akashi. "Mau membaca denganku nanti?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati." Kata Akashi.

"Yey. Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Kata Kuroko menyerahkan kotak ke Akashi dan Akashi membuka kotak itu yang ternyata isinya adalah lonceng angin yang bentuknya tiga perempat bulat berwarna biru muda juga dengan kertas berwarna putih dengan motif bunga bluebell juga gantungan berbentuk anak ayam berwarna biru muda. Akashi kemudian mengecup bibir Kuroko dan itu membuat wajah Kuroko menjadi merah padam.

"Makasih hadiahnya. Aku menyukai Tetsuya." Kata Akashi.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya, Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko.

"Mau ke kamarku sekarang?" Tanya Akashi.

"Mau." Kata Kuroko. Kemudian dia mengambil geta dan tabi miliknya berjalan berdampingan dengan Akashi sambil berpegangan tangan.

Sesampainya di kamar, Akashi bercerita bagaimana caranya dia mengabulkan harapan itu. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Akashi menatap rambut Kuroko yang sudah dipotong pendek itu masih dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"Baik Tetsuya memanjangkan rambut maupun tidak, Tetsuya adalah orang yang tercantik yang pernah kutemui." Kata Akashi tersenyum.

"Ehem. Aku dulunya adalah manusia setengah duyung, Sei-kun. Masa kamu lupa." Kata Kuroko dengan nada jail.

"Oh ya, aku hampir melupakannya." Kata Akashi dengan nada yang tidak kalah jailnya.

"Kejam." Kata Kuroko pura-pura ngambek.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi dengan lembut. "Mau menari denganku di ranjang?" Kata Akashi mesum.

"Nanti. Setelah baca buku ini." Kata Kuroko menunjukkan Taketori Monogatari ke Akashi sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oke. Setelah ini kita menari di ranjang, ya." Kata Akashi dengan nada jail. Sesuai janji Kuroko, Akashi mulai menari dengan Kuroko di atas ranjang selama 5 ronde. Akashi yang dulunya tuli hingga dia tidak tuli, Kuroko yang dulunya adalah manusia setengah duyung hingga dia menjadi manusia, tetap bersama dan membagi kasih sayang mereka hingga kematian memisahkan mereka.

* * *

THE END (おわり)

1\. Todai : Tokyo Daigaku aka Universitas Tokyo

2\. Yukata : Kimono Musim Panas

3\. Wasurenagusa : Bunga forget-me-not

4\. Obi : Sabuk dari Kain. Biasanya untuk menyangga kimono atau yukata

5\. Tabi : Kaos kaki yang ukurannya pendek

6\. Geta : Alas kaki dari kayu dan memiliki 2 hak dari jepang

7\. Ringo no ame : Permen yang terbuat dari apel yang dilumuri karamel dan disajikan dengan tusukan dibawahnya.

8\. Yakisoba : Mi goreng Jepang dengan bahan mi, kol, sayur-sayuran dan daging, ditambah bumbu saus uster atau saus yakisoba.

9\. Takoyaki : Makanan asal daerah Kansai di Jepang, berbentuk bola-bola kecil dengan diameter 3-5 cm yang dibuat dari adonan tepung terigu diisi potongan gurita di dalamnya.

10\. Kitsune : Hewan mitologi jepang yang memiliki ekor berjumlah 9.

11\. Taketori Monogatari : Cerita rakyat Jepang yang tertua yang mengisahkan seorang anak perempuan yang ditemukan kakek pengambil bambudari dalam batang bambu yang bercahaya.

12\. Jelly Yokan : Agar-agar yang berukuran tebal dibuat dengan bahan utama yaitu pasta kacang merah, agar-agar, dan gula.

Yahoo, Shinju Hatsune disini. Panjang juga ane buat ini cerita. Yang penting satu telah tuntas. Untuk nasib AoKise anggap saja mereka telah bertemu kembali di Gunung Fuji dan kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Karena suatu hal mereka kutukan dan mereka menjadi berpisah tanpa memberi kabar dan maaf kalo ada yang salah dalam terjemahan Ama no jaku. Soalnya terjemahan versi inggrisnya terlalu panjang jadi ane terjemahinnya sedikit pendek biar mudah dinyanyiin #malahcurhat. Btw, happy FID_8. Semoga berjaya :3. Oke, sudah sampai disini bacotan ane. Anyway don't you mind to review? See ya in my next chapter fanfic. Bye-bye :).

Sign Of Love

Shinju Hatsune


	2. Tales of Loner and Assassin Nekomata

**Red & Blue Drabble**

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Fantasy, Supernatural

Rate : M

Length : 4.903 Words

Warning : OOC, Gaje, alur cepat (siapa tahu =_=), Sho Ai, summary berubah seiring dengan chapter-chapter lainnya, EBI tak sesuai, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou X **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers

Prompt : Kisah cinta yang berhubungan dengan fantasy dan supernatural

Summary : Akashi Seijuurou adalah nekomata yang selalu sendirian dan suka duduk di atas dahan pohon sakura bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang merupakan nekomata seperti dia. Namun Kuroko adalah pembunuh bayaran dan dia melakukannya demi bertahan hidup sehingga dia tidak tahu apa artinya cinta. Berhasilkah Akashi menaklukan hati Kuroko? Lihat saja di TKP #FID_8.

"aaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

Bacotan : Uhuy, Shinju Hatsune kembali lagi :3. Kali ini ficnya berceritakan tentang si penyendiri dan sipembunuh. Terbalik? Pastinya iya. Tapi, kalau terbalik begini rasanya gimana gitu #Shinjusudah. Oke, sampai disini bacotan ane. Btw, siapin tisu sebelum membaca karena ini R18 dan kemungkinan bakal ada MPreg. Khusus buat tanggal 7 September yang merupakan hari kedua dari FID dan DLDRADF (Don't Like Don't Read And Don't Flame).Langsung saja ke TKP.

Akashi Seijuurou : 300 tahun (Fisik mirip orang 23 tahun)

Kuroko Tetsuya : 290 tahun (Fisik mirip orang 21 tahun)

10 tahun kemudian

Akashi Seijuurou : 400 tahun (Fisik mirip orang 33 tahun)

Kuroko Tetsuya : 370 tahun (Fisik mirip orang 31 tahun)

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Tales of The Loner and Assassin Nekomata**

Ada yang tahu Nekomata itu apa? Nekomata adalah metamorphosis dari kucing peliharaan dan merupakan makhluk mitologi dari jepang yang konon katanya kucing bisa berubah menjadi nekomata itu karena dia sering disiksa oleh pemiliknya makanya berubah menjadi nekomata. Nekomata memiliki kemampuan yang bisa menghidupkan orang mati, umurnya tidak pernah tua alias abadi, dan bisa menghidupkan orang mati atas kehendaknya sendiri juga mengontrol kematian tersebut dengan cara menggoyangkan 2 ekornya maupun gerakan kaki depannya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi Nekomata itu memakan mayat orang yang dibencinya, biar pemiliknya lebih kejam, maka nekomata akan semakin sadis.

Oke sampai disitu penjelasan tentang nekomata. Kalian tidak percaya nekomata masih ada di zaman meiji? Pasti kalian tidak nyatanya masih ada nekomata di zaman meiji dan contohnya adalah nekomata yang sangat suka tidur di atas dahan pohon sakura sendirian. Nekomata yang suka tidur di pohon sakura itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Dia mengenakan yukata hitam, obi merah, haori (1) merah yang dibelakangnya ada tulisan "赤司(2)"di punggungnya,tabi dan zoji (3). Jangan lupa dengan telinga kucing berwarna merah di atas rambut deep crimson dan memiliki 2 ekor kucing di bagian pantatnya, warna matanya deep crimson-gold dan senang sekali menyendiri juga sangat suka melempar gunting kesayangannya ke orang-orang yang berani mengusik ketenangannya.

Akashi itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan bersosialisasi. Meskipun dia memiliki otak jenius dan bisa melakukan apa pun tetap saja dia tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Jadinya, dia lebih baik menyendiri sambil tidur di atas pohon sakura. Saat itu Akashi sedang melihat keadaan di atas pohon sakura hingga dia melihat nekomata yang sama sepertinya hanya saja dia berwarna baby blue.

Dia memakai yukata berwarna putih, obi biru muda, zoji dan tabi juga ada pedang yang berada di pinggangnya dan dia memiliki rambut, mata, telinga kucing dan 2 ekor kucing berwarna baby blue juga kulitnya putih seperti susu. Akashi merasa takjub melihat keindahan yang dimiliki oleh pria tersebut. Merasa ada yang melihat, pria itu melihat di atas pohon sakura.

Dia pun langsung terpana melihat paras pria tampan itu. Dia melihat telinga dan ekor bahkan warna rambut itu sama-sama berwarna deep crimson. Yukata hitam, obi merah, haori merah, tabi dan zoji, seakan cocok dengan penampilannya. Bahkan yang dia lebih tertarik lagi adalah warna mata yang saling bertentangan antara deep crimson juga gold. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain.

 _Deep crimson-Gold meet Baby Blue._

Mereka saling bertatapan dan saling mengagumi. Hingga Akashi turun dari pohon Sakura kemudian menghampiri pemuda yang memiliki rambut secerah langit musim semi tersebut.

"Ini menarik. Baru kali ini aku bertemu pemuda sepertimu disini. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Namamu?" Kata Akashi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal, Akashi-kun." Kata pemuda bernama Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya. "Haori itu kau dari klan Akashi?" Tanya Kuroko. Akashi kaget dan dia tersenyum ke Kuroko.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hanya menebak dan ternyata aku benar." Jawab Kuroko. "Lagian buat apa kau ada diatas pohon Sakura? Memangnya kamu tidak bosan apa?" Tanya Kuroko. Akashi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil menatap Kuroko.

( _"Baru kali ini ada yang berani bicara padaku seperti itu. Ini akan menjadi menarik."_ ) Kata Akashi lalu dia menjawab pertanyaan dari Kuroko.

"Aku sangat suka tidur di atas sana. Terutama di saat musim semi seperti ini dan aku paling benci diatur sana sini oleh keluargaku apalagi aku adalah pewaris sekarang yang menggantikan ayahku yang sudah lama meninggal." Kata Akashi.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian ayahmu." Kata Kuroko.

"Tak apa. Toh, dia sudah tenang disana." Kata Akashi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau selalu membawa pedangmu saat jalan-jalan? Apa tidak berat?" Tanya Akashi. Kuroko hampir berjengit kaget jika saja kalau dia tidak memasang wajah datarnya. Kuroko langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Akashi.

"Aku membawanya hanya untuk melindungi diri dan pedangnya juga tidak berat. Karena aku sudah biasa membawanya." Kata Kuroko. Jawabannya setengah bohong setengah jujur. Yang bagian bohong itu adalah dia sedang membawa pedan untuk menjaga-jaga saat ada misi datang menghampirinya dan yang bagian jujur itu adalah Kuroko memang sudah biasa membawa pedang yang dikaitkan di pinggangnya. Akashi hanya bisa mengiyakan jawaban Kuroko. Karena dia tahu ada yang Kuroko sembunyikan darinya.

"Oh jadi begitu rupanya." Kata Akashi lagi. "Oh ya, Tetsuya. Kau mau menjadi temanku? Aku tidak punya teman semenjak aku tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Kau mau, kan?" Kata Akashi. Entah Akashi bilang begitu ke Kuroko. Akashi yang penyendiri itu mau berteman? Kalian tidak salah dengar maupun baca. Akashi mungkin sudah menemukan kenyamanan tersendiri saat dia berbicara dengan Kuroko. Kuroko yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Akashi.

"Aku mau berteman denganmu." Kata Kuroko tersenyum dan Akashi merasa ada panah cinta di dadanya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan kencang hanya melihat senyuman Kuroko. Akashi mengesampingkan hal itu dan mereka berdua pun berteman.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari 1 tahun mereka bertemu juga berteman. Akashi dan Kuroko saling akrab satu sama lain. Namun, Akashi merasa ada rahasia besar yang Kuroko sembunyikan darinya. Tapi, Akashi tidak ingin memaksa Kuroko untuk mengatakannya.

( _"Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengatakan rahasianya padaku"_ ) Pikir Akashi dalam hati. Akashi sangat sering membawa buku keluar dari rumahnya. Kadang dia berikan bukunya ke Kuroko kadang mereka baca bersama-sama. Perasaannya ke Kuroko semakin hari semakin membesar bagaikan bunga yang sedang mekar.

Namun, dia mulai mencurigai Kuroko. Kuroko kadang sering pergi tanpa pamit juga kadang dia membuat alasan yang tidak jelas. Seperti pada hari ini.

"Akashi-kun maaf aku tidak bisa hari ini." Kata Kuroko.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku ada panggilan dari ayahku bahwa nenekku lagi sakit sekarang." Kata Kuroko. Akashi merasa ada yang tidak beres dari ucapan Kuroko. Namun dia menerima kebohongan itu dan dia mulai menjawabnya.

"Begitu. Semoga nenekmu bisa segera sembuh." Kata Akashi.

"Iya." Kata Kuroko datar kemudian dia pun pergi meninggalkan Akashi. Akashi memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kuroko. Dia membawa pedang dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya sama seperti Kuroko. Lalu, dia pun berlari mengejar Kuroko dengan diam.

Akashi bersembunyi di balik tembok dan dia melihat Kuroko menggantikan yukata yang biasa dia pakai dengan baju ninja berwarna hitam, memakai masker hitam yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, syal hitam bahkan sepatu yang tingginya hanya sampai setengah betis. Dia mengambil pedangnya dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya.

Baru kali ini Akashi melihat penampilan Kuroko bagaikan ninja dan tetap dia terlihat cantik saat menggunakannya. Kuroko merasa ada yang mengintainya dari belakang pun menoleh ke belakang. Namun, Akashi sudah duluan sembunyi di balik tembok.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja." Gumam Kuroko. Kemudian dia melipat yukatanya dan menaruhnya di dalam rumah begitu juga dengan zoji dan tabi miliknya. Lalu, dia pun berlari lumayan cepat. Akashi tidak mau kehilangan jejak Kuroko lalu dia pun ikutan berlari meskipun dia harus sembunyi-sembunyi.

( _"Tadi itu hampir saja ketahuan. Kalau tidak, aku yakin Tetsuya pasti tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi."_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati masih sembunyi kemudian dia lari mengikuti Kuroko. Kuroko pun berhenti melihat target yang akan dibunuhnya sedangkan Akashi sembunyi di balik pepohonan itu.

Akashi bisa melihat kilat mata Kuroko yang lembut berubah menjadi dingin. Dan dia pun melawan 10 orang yang menjadi targetnya dengan mudah. 2-3 orang pun terbunuh hingga akhirnya Kuroko membunuh semua orang dengan pedangnya. Dia pun mulai mengibaskan pedangnya satu kali ke arah kiri untuk menyingkirkan sisa darah tersebut.

Akashi baru tahu Kuroko adalah pembunuh bayaran. Kuroko yang merasa ada mengintip kegiatannya mulai mendelik tajam bagi orang yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan itu.

"Siapa disana? Keluar dan tunjukkan dirimu atau kau kubunuh di tempat." Kata Kuroko datar namun suaranya sangat dingin. Akashi kemudian muncul di hadapan Kuroko kemudian mendatanginya. Kuroko langsung menatap Akashi dengan kaget.

"Aka… Shi-kun…" Kata Kuroko terbata-bata saking kagetnya sedangkan Akashi tetap menatap Kuroko seperti biasa namun di balik tatapannya itu dia butuh yang namanya penjelasan.

"Ya, ini aku Tetsuya." Kata Akashi. "Kenapa kau sembunyikan hal ini dariku? Aku mau penjelasan darimu sekarang." Kata Akashi yang kali ini dengan nada kecewa. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Akashi untuk datang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Kuroko yang sederhana itu, Akashi pun masuk dan duduk dengan tenang yang ditemani oleh meja yang masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Sedangkan Kuroko membuat teh hijau untuk Akashi dan dirinya. Setelah jadi, dia menaruh teko yang isinya teh hijau dan 2 gelas di atas baki dan mulai mendatangi Akashi.

Kuroko mulai menuangkan teh tersebut ke dalam 2 gelas tersebut. Kemudian dia pun memberikannya ke Akashi. Akashi kemudian meminumnya dengan tenang begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Setelah mereka berdua selesai minum dan menaruh lagi gelas mereka di meja, Akashi mulai membuka suaranya.

"Teh hijau buatanmu sangat enak, Tetsuya. Sekarang kau mau menjelaskan ini semua?" Kata Akashi memuji juga meminta penjelasan secara bersamaan di hadapan Kuroko.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang kau menyukainya, Akashi-kun. Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan tentang siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya. Aku adalah pembunuh bayaran yang memiliki julukan yaitu Shadow Demon Cat Assassin. Karena, aku sering menyembunyikan identitasku dan hawaku yang terkenal tipis itu menyebabkan sebagian orang tidak tahu siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya.

Juga aku bagaikan bayangan yang terkena cahaya dan itu yang terjadi sama seperti yang kau lihat. Aku membunuh mereka dengan cepat." Kata Kuroko dan Akashi tetap setia mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Dari kecil, aku sudah di latih untuk menjadi pembunuh karena demi bertahan hidup juga keluargaku membutuhkan uang meskipun mereka menjadi pembunuh termasuk aku juga. Gara-gara itu juga aku tidak punya waktu untuk menikmati masa kecilku yang bahagia. Masa kecilku itu sangat gelap, penuh darah yang ada di kedua tanganku ini." Kata Kuroko sambil menatap kedua tangannya. "Tanganku ini sudah banyak darah. Tidak peduli aku membersihkannya sampai bersih, bau darah masih saja ada." Kata Kuroko sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Akashi memegang kedua tangan Kuroko kemudian menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak peduli seberapa kotornya dirimu, tanganmu ini berhasil menyelamatkanku." Kata Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Maksudku tanganmu ini yang meraihku untuk berteman dengan nekomata sepertimu. Dari kecil saja aku tidak memiliki teman hingga aku bertemu denganmu dan berteman denganmu. Tanganmu yang rapuh ini berhasil menarikku dari pohon sakura yang selama ini merupakan tempat untuk melampiaskan kesedihanku." Kata Akashi.

"Akashi-kun. Kau tetap mau berteman denganku meskipun kau sudah tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, kurasa aku butuh lebih dari sekedar berteman." Kata Akashi kemudian dia melepaskan kedua tangan Kuroko dengan pelan.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Kata Kuroko datar tapi tidak peka. Akashi mulai menjawab pertanyaan dari Kuroko.

"Aku ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku tidak peduli kau laki-laki maupun pembunuh bayaran. Aku tetap menerimamu apa adanya." Kata Akashi menyatakan perasaannya. Kuroko mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan dia mulai membuka suaranya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan cinta dari seseorang. Semenjak kedua orang tuaku juga nenekku meninggal, hidupku menjadi hampa tanpa cinta sama sekali. Jadi, aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa membalas perasaanku ini terhadapmu." Kata Kuroko datar namun dengan nada sedih. Bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya kalau dia tidak menyerah untuk meraih apa yang dia dapatkan. Dia pun mulai menatap Kuroko penuh percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku." Kata Akashi.

"Oh ya? Kalau kau memang berhasil, maka aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya." Kata Kuroko.

"Tentu saja. Karena ucapanku adalah absolute. Dan aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan kata-kataku ini, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi sedikit menyeringai dan Kuroko membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut.

* * *

Kuroko memiliki persepsi bahwa Akashi akan menarik kembali ucapannya. Namun, dia salah besar. Akashi tetap melakukan apapun untuk membuat Kuroko jatuh cinta padanya dan terkadang ada sedikit pemaksaan dalam melakukannya. Perasaan Kuroko mulai tumbuh dan mekar di saat hubungan mereka berdua semakin berkembang.

Kuroko saat ini duduk di bawah naungan pohon sakura dan tidak lupa dengan syal berwarna biru mudanya. Karena, angin di bulan april semakin hari semakin dingin dan Kuroko paling lemah terhadap cuaca dingin. Kuroko sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya dengan memberikan jawabannya ke Akashi. Akashi melihat Kuroko duduk sendirian di bawah pohon sakura itu mendatanginya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi. Kuroko menoleh melihat Akashi kemudian dia pun melihat ke langit.

"Lagi memikirkan sesuatu." Kata Kuroko sambil melihat ke langit.

"Contohnya?" Tanya Akashi. Kuroko mulai menatap Akashi dengan lembut meskipun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasanya.

"Contohnya adalah bagaimana kau tidak menyerah untuk menaklukan hatiku juga aku memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan kepadamu." Kata Kuroko.

"Jawaban tentang perasaanmu, kah? Berarti kau sudah tahu apa yang kau jawab." Kata Akashi.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kata Kuroko. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan jawabanku untukmu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu dan perasaanmu yang tertuju padaku memang murni untuk pembunuh bayaran sepertiku. Tapi, aku masih bisa menerima kau ada di hidupku." Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau mau menerimanya?" Kata Akashi sambil membelai pipi kiri Kuroko.

"Aku mau menerimanya. Meskipun aku harus berhenti menjadi pembunuh bayaran." Kata Kuroko menyengir ke Akashi.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau harus mengotori tanganmu terus menerus." Kata Akashi tersenyum lembut kemudian dia mengecup lembut bibir Kuroko. Kuroko menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Akashi. Kemudian Akashi melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kuroko.

"Bibir Tetsuya memang manis seperti vanilla." Kata Akashi dan itu membuat Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya ke arah rumput untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Akashi hanya tertawa kecil dan menarik pelan wajah Kuroko lalu dia mencium bibirnya lagi.

Kali ini ciumannya lebih panas. Akashi menciumnya dengan ganas. Dia menggigit lidah Kuroko sekaligus menghisapnya dengan lembut. Kuroko memberikan akses ke Akashi agar bisa menjelajahi mulutnya lebih dalam lagi. Kuroko memeluk leher Akashi dengan kedua tangannya. Desahan dalam bibir Kuroko terkadang lolos dari bibir Kuroko yang masih terkunci dengan bibir Akashi. Lalu, Kuroko mulai memukul dada Akashi dengan kedua tangannya seakan dia kehilangan oksigen. Akashi mulai melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kuroko dan meninggalkan seuntas benang saliva di kedua bibir mereka. Akashi kemudian menjilat sisa saliva Kuroko dengan lidahnya. Kuroko merasa sedikit panas akibat ciuman Akashi.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Umm, aku tidak tahu tapi aku merasa sedikit panas." Kata Kuroko. Akashi tahu gejala ini. Kuroko dalam masa In Heat (4). Tapi, yang paling di herankan Akashi adalah kenapa Kuroko bisa In Heat hanya gara-gara French Kiss darinya? Akashi hanya bisa mengesampingkan hal itu dan segera menggendong Kuroko ala bridal style menuju ke kamarnya.

* * *

Setelah sampai di kamar Akashi, Akashi menurunkan Kuroko dengan pelan di atas Futon (5). Untungnya, insting Akashi selalu benar dan dia sudah mempersiapkan Futon sejak awal. Akashi melihat wajahnya memerah, napasnya semakin panas, juga dia melihat kejantanan milik Kuroko semakin mengeras. Kuroko pun mulai berbicara ke Akashi.

"Aka… Shi-kunh… Tolong aku… Rasanya panas sekali…" Kata Kuroko di selingi desahan tersebut. Kata-kata dari Kuroko itu meruntuhkan pertahanan Akashi untuk tidak menerjang Kuroko.

Akashi mulai mencium bibir Kuroko dengan ganas sambil membuat Kuroko dalam posisi duduk dan melepaskan obi biru muda milik Kuroko. Dia melempar obi itu juga menaruh pedang milik Kuroko di belakang futon tersebut dan giliran yukata putih milik Kuroko yang di lempar sembarangan. Tinggal badannya yang seputih susu juga cawat putihnya yang di baliknya kejantanan Kuroko yang masih menegak.

Setelah ciuman panas mereka, kali ini bibir Akashi mengalih ke leher Kuroko kemudian mengecupnya lalu menggigit lembut leher Kuroko dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di leher Kuroko begitu juga dengan bahu Kuroko.

"Aka… Shi-kunh… Ah…" Desah Kuroko.

Bibir Akashi mengalih ke dada bidang milik Kuroko. Dia memainkan nipple berwarna pink itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Lalu dia menjilat dan menghisap nipple itu secara bergantian sambil melepaskan cawat milik Kuroko dan di lemparnya dengan sembarangan. Kuroko mulai melepaskan obi milik Akashi dan di lemparnya begitu saja hingga setengah badannya pun terekspos. Akashi melepaskan bibirnya dari nipple Kuroko kemudian dia mulai bicara dengan Kuroko.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu agresif." Kata Akashi menyeringai.

"Hah… Habis… Hah… Ini tidak adil namanya… Hah… Masa aku saja… Hah… Yang telanjang… Hah… Sedangkan kamu tidak… Hah…" Kata Kuroko mendesah.

Mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko tersebut membuat Akashi tertawa tapi dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan akhirnya dia tawa lepas.

"Apanya… Yang lucu…?" Kata Kuroko mendesah.

"Jawabanmu itu memang tidak terduga. Makanya aku ketawa." Kata Akashi masih tertawa dan dia pun berhenti tertawa. "Baiklah, aku melepaskan semua pakaianku demi Tetsuya." Kata Akashi dan benar saja Akashi melepaskan yukata dan cawatnya sekaligus melemparnya sembarangan. Akashi pun telanjang sama seperti Kuroko.

Kemudian Akashi mendekat ke Kuroko begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Akashi mengambil kejantanan Kuroko begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Jari mereka bertaut bersamaan dengan kejantan mereka kemudian dikocok dengan irama yang sama.

"Ah… Tetsuya… Shhh…" Desah Akashi keras.

"Ah… Akashi-kun… Ah…" Dessah Kuroko dengan tidak kalah keras.

"Nama kecilku… Panggil nama kecilku…" Desah Akashi sambil meminta Kuroko untuk memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Ah… Seijuurou-kun... Seijuurou-kunh..." Desah Kuroko menuruti perintah Akashi.

Mereka mendesah memanggil nama pasangan mereka kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama mencapai puncak atau yang biasa disebut dengan klimaks.

"Ash... Tetsuya... Aku mau keluar... Ssshh..." Desah Akashi.

"Ah... Seijuurou-kun... Aku juga... Ahhh..." Desah Kuroko.

"AAAAHHH!" Desah Akashi dan Kuroko secara bersamaan mencapai klimaks dan kejantanan mereka berdua telah menyemburkan sperma dari kejantanan yang mengenai tautan tangan, dada bidang juga wajah mereka. Mereka saling menjilat tangan, dada bidang, juga wajah pasangan mereka. Kemudian mereka pun berciuman dengan rakus dan mereka menciptakan seuntas benang saliva.

Akashi mulai memainkan kedua ekor Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya sambil menggigit telinga kucing Kuroko di bagian kiri. Kuroko kaget karena perbuatan Akashi sekaligus mendesah sekaligus menyukai sentuhan dari Akashi.

"Ah... Seijuurou-kun... Seijuurou-kun..." Desah Kuroko sambil memeluk leher Akashi. Akashi tetap memainkan kedua ekor juga telinga milik Kuroko. Hingga Kuroko merasa bahwa dia mau keluar lagi.

"Seijuurou-kun... Aku mau keluar... Myaaaa~~..." Desah Kuroko dan kejantanannya mulai mengeluarkan sperma yang mengotori perut mereka berdua. Akashi membaringkan Kuroko dengan perlahan dan beralih ke lubang Kuroko kemudian menjilatnya dengan lidahnya.

"Aaahh... Seijuurou-kun..." Desah Kuroko sambil menjambak rambut Akashi. Setelah membuat lubang Kuroko basah, dia pun memasukkan satu jarinya di lubang Kuroko.

"Ahh... Sakit..." Desah Kuroko berjengit dan Akashi menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian dia mencium Kuroko dengan lembut dan basah untuk menenangkan Kuroko sambil memainkan satu jarinya di dalam. Kuroko sudah mulai terbiasa hingga jari kedua dan ketiga miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang Kuroko.

"Ahn... Di situ... Yah..." Desah Kuroko sekaligus berjengit karena Akashi menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Dia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang Kuroko dengan satu kali masuk. Akashi menunggu Kuroko tenang terlebih dahulu. Merasa Kuroko sudah tenang Akashi kemudian menggerakkannya dengan pelan namun makin cepat waktu berlalu makin cepat gerakannya.

Kuroko merasa dia begitu gila. Dimulai dari ciuman dari Akashi, sentuhan dari Akashi, bahkan ditusuk oleh Akashi, benar-benar membuatnya gila dan dia merasa dia terbang ke dunia ketujuh.

Akashi juga merasa dia begitu gila. Dimulai dari desahan dari Kuroko, manisnya sekaligus memabukkan dari bibir Kuroko bagaikan Sake (6) dicampur rasa vanilla, juga lubang dan dinding rektum milik Kuroko memanjakan kejantanan Akashi dari dalam seakan kejantanannya dilahap habis oleh lubang rektum itu.

Kecapan basah dari bibir yang saling bertautan, saling tusuk maupun ditusuk, bahkan mendesah nama kecil dari pasangan mereka hingga suara mereka hampir mau habis. Udara musim semi tidak mereka hiraukan dan itu pun di gantikan oleh adegan panas nan erotis yang berasal dari sang nekomata yang suka menyendiri dan sang nekomata yang diketahui profesinya adalah pembunuh bayaran tersebut. Desahan tiada henti-hentinya hingga Akashi menemukan titik kenikmatan dari sang nekomata pembunuh bayaran tersebut.

"Ahh... Seijuurou-kun... Di sana... Aah..." Desah Kuroko.

"Apa di dalam sini, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sambil menusuk Kuroko juga berdesah.

"Ah... Ya itu... Lebih cepat... Hentakkan aku dengan keras... ngghh..." Desah Kuroko yang secara tidak langsung memberikan perintah ke Akashi.

"Dengan senang hati, Tetsuya sayang." Kata Akashi mendesah. Dan benar saja Akashi menusuk Kuroko sangat cepat dan menghentakknya dengan keras. Hingga kejantanan Kuroko mulai membengkak seakan dia mau mencapai puncaknya.

"Ah... Aku mau keluar... Seijuurou-kun..." Desah Kuroko.

"Kebetulan juga aku mau keluar." Kata Akashi. "Aku akan mengeluarkan benihku di dalam Tetsuya. Membuatmu basah dan lengket hingga tumpah keluar. Saat itu juga kau akan jadi milikku." Kata Akashi tersenyum ke Kuroko.

"Tentu saja, karena aku adalah milikmu... Ssshh... Aaah... Seijuurou-kun..." Desah Kuroko dan Akashi semakin bergairah kemudian menghentaknya. Hingga sekali lagi hentakkan mereka berdua klimaks secara bersamaan.

"Aaahh... NYAAA!" Desah Kuroko sambil mendongak kepalanya juga menutup matanya dan memeluk Akashi sambil merasakan sperma yang begitu panas di dalam perutnya sekaligus memuncratkan spermanya mengotori perutnya dan dada bidangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu... Tetsuya..." Desah Akashi sambil menembakkan spermanya di dalam perut Kuroko memeluk pinggang Kuroko dengan erat. Lalu, mereka berdua pun ambruk secara bersamaan. Akashi mengeluarkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang rektum milik Kuroko.

"Aku juga... Seijuurou-kun. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Kuroko memeluk Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku senang aku melakukan in heat dan bercinta denganmu, Seijuurou-kun." Kata Kuroko kemudian mencium pipi kiri Akashi. Akashi kaget saat itu dan dia mulai tersenyum ke Kuroko.

"Bercinta dengan Tetsuya memang terbaik." Kata Akashi tersenyum. Kuroko mulai memeluk Akashi sambil menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Akashi kemudian mencium ubun-ubun Kuroko dan Kuroko mulai menatap Akashi dengan datar namun dia minta pertanggung jawaban.

"Seijuurou-kun harus tanggung jawab denganku." Kata Kuroko.

"Tentu saja. Aku mau bertanggung jawab. Tapi, tunggu anak yang ada di kandungmu itu lahir ke dunia." Kata Akashi tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Kuroko.

"Kau janji, kan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya. Karena, keluarga Akashi tidak pernah mengingkari janji yang sudah di buat." Kata Akashi. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tidur mereka pun tertidur lelap akibat aktivitas bercinta mereka yang panas dan erotis tersebut.

* * *

 **10 Years Later**

Kuroko Tetsuya atau Akashi Tetsuya sedang melakukan hanami (7) bersama dengan suaminya Akashi Seijuurou dan juga keempat anak-anaknya. Dua anak laki-laki kembar dan dua anak perempuan kembar juga mereka berdua sama-sama fraternal.

Akashi Kazuya merupakan putra pertama sekaligus yang paling tertua dari Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya itu memiliki bentuk wajah, bentuk mata, warna rambut, 2 ekor kucing juga telinga kucing warna merah yang persis seperti Akashi. Sifatnya dan hawanya normal sama seperti Akashi yang membedakannya adalah warna matanya antara baby blue-gold.

Akashi Seiji merupakan putra kedua dari Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya itu memiliki bentuk wajah, bentuk mata, warna rambut, 2 ekor kucing juga telinga kucing warna baby blue yang persis seperti Tetsuya. Sifat dan hawa tipisnya sama seperti Tetsuya. Warna matanya sama seperti Kazuya yaitu baby blue-gold.

Akashi Tooko merupakan putri ketiga dari Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya itu memiliki warna rambut, 2 ekor kucing juga telinga kucing warna merah persis seperti Akashi. Sifat mirip Kuroko namun hawanya mirip Akashi alias normal. Yang membedakannya adalah warna matanya mirip dengan Tetsuya yaitu baby blue dan tidak heterochrome seperti kedua kakaknya maupun ayahnya juga bentuk wajah dan bentuk matanya yang bulat mirip dengan Tetsuya.

Akashi Tsuyako merupakan putri keempat sekaligus bungsu dari Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya itu memiliki warna rambut, 2 ekor kucing juga telinga kucing warna baby blue yang persis seperti Tetsuya. Sifat mirip Akashi namun hawanya tipis mirip Tetsuya. Yang membedakannya adalah warna matanya mirip dengan Akashi yang masih menjadi oreshi yaitu deep crimson dan sama seperti Tooko matanya tidak heterochrome seperti kedua kakaknya maupun ayahnya juga bentuk wajah dan bentuk matanya yang mirip kucing mirip dengan Akashi.

Akashi Kazuya dan Akashi Seiji berumur 100 tahun meskipun penampilan mereka mirip seperti anak kecil berumur 10 tahun. Sedangkan Akashi Tooko dan Akashi Tsuyako berumur 50 tahun meskipun penampilan mereka mirip seperti anak kecil 5 tahun dan selisih umur mereka terpaut 50 tahun. Saat ini mereka berempat lagi bermain bersama-sama.

Akashi dan Tetsuya mengawasi anak-anak mereka dari jauh. Akashi mulai menatap Tetsuya dengan lembut begitu juga dengan Tetsuya juga menatap Akashi jauh lebih lembut meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar-datar saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukannya dan menepati janjimu itu, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi.

"Oh ya? Janji yang mana?" Kata Tetsuya dengan nada jailnya.

"Oh kau lupa? Janjimu itu adalah menjadi milikku, berhenti menjadi pembunuh bayaran, dan menunggu agar Kazuya dan Seiji lahir supaya aku bisa menikah denganmu. Apa aku harus ingatkan lagi, hah?" Kata Akashi dengan nada yang tidak kalah jailnya.

"Yah, kalau yang diingatkan itu adalah kau, aku tidak keberatan." Kata Tetsuya merangkul tangan Akashi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi. "Tapi, ini seperti mimpi." Kata Tetsuya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ini adalah mimpi yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh mantan pembunuh bayaran sepertiku. Mencintai dengan orang yang kucintai, menikah dengan orang yang kucintai juga memiliki anak hasil buah dariku juga dengan orang yang kucintai. Ini mirip mimpi menjadi kenyataan." Kata Tetsuya tersenyum lembut.

"Tetsuya. Ini memang yang kita harapkan dan kita berhasil mewujudkannya. Berkat itu kau tidak akan membunuh orang lagi." Kata Akashi tersenyum.

"Ya. Tapi, tanpamu juga mungkin aku akan menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin nantinya. Sudah cukup dengan julukan Shadow Demon Cat Assassin, aku tidak mau julukan lain." Kata Tetsuya menyengir.

"Tentu saja, karena hawamu tipis dan kau bekerja di balik layar bagaikan bayangan itu memang cocok untukmu." Kata Akashi kemudian mengecup bibir Tetsuya dengan singkat.

"Yep dan aku memang seharusnya berada di sana." Kata Tetsuya mengecup balik bibir Akashi dengan singkat.

"Aku hanya berharap adanya kau juga keempat anak-anak kita berada di sini sudah cukup bagiku." Kata Akashi.

"Aku pun juga berharap begitu." Kata Tetsuya dan kemudian mereka berdua pun tertawa. Hingga Kazuya, Seiji, Tooko, dan Tsuyako datang buat makan masakan buatan Tetsuya. Setelah kenyang, Kazuya berinisiatif untuk bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Otou-san, okaa-san, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu? Kazuya penasaran." Kata Kazuya dan itu pun diikuti oleh anggukan dari ketiga adiknya. Akashi dan Tetsuya saling menatap satu sama lain kemudian Tetsuya menjawab pertanyaan dari Kazuya.

"Okaa-san akan bercerita tapi ini bukan pertemuan okaa-san dan otou-san." Kata Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Terus gimana ceritanya?" Tanya Seiji.

"Okaa-san akan menceritakan tentang nekomata penyendiri dan nekomata pembunuh bayaran." Kata Tetsuya lagi.

"Oh, kayaknya akan jadi menarik kalau okaa-san yang cerita." Kata Tooko dengan senyum lebar.

"Yang sabar, ya. Nanti kalian bereempat akan mendapatkan bagian cerita yang sama." Kata Tetsuya.

"Hmm, gimana kisahnya? Aku begitu penasaran." Kata Tsuyako dengan datar namun penasaran.

"Nanti saja ceritanya saat kalian tidur, oke?" Kata Tetsuya dengan lembut sambil mengelus satu per satu rambut keempat anaknya yang merupakan kloning dari Akashi dan dirinya.

"Baiklah." Kata Kazuya, Seiji, Tooko dan Tsuyako secara bersamaan.

"Kau memang pintar dalam hal menyembunyikan sesuatu." Kata Akashi.

"Kecuali kalau ada Seijuurou-kun. Aku tidak bisa bohong kalau sudah ada kau." Kata Kuroko.

"Ya iya lah. Karena, aku absolut Tetsuya." Kata Akashi.

"Baik baik. Kau memang absolut." Kata Tetsuya dan Akashi meraih kepala Kuroko dan menaruhnya di bahunya. Tetsuya sangat menikmati sentuhan yang di miliki Akashi saat ini.

Semenjak Tetsuya berhenti menjadi pembunuh, dia pun mulai tinggal di rumah Akashi dan menjadi pelayan pribadinya hingga Kazuya dan Seiji lahir di dunia, Akashi dan Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan mengundang beberapa orang yang mereka kenal. Saat umur Kazuya dan Seiji mencapai 50 tahun, mereka berdua memiliki 2 adik perempuan kembar yang bernama Tooko dan Tsuyako.

Kehidupan Tetsuya menjadi lebih berwarna semenjak Akashi berada di sisinya dan menerima dirinya meskipun dia tahu bahwa dia adalah pembunuh bayaran. Di masa lalunya yang gelap dan penuh darah pun menjadi lebih berwarna-warni. Baru kali ini, Tetsuya merasa bersyukur karena dia di lahirkan di dunia, bertemu dengan Akashi dan menjalani hubungan sebagai suami-suami. Misteri di dunia ini, hanya Kamisama yang tahu. Barangkali di balik misteri itu ada sebuah keberuntungan yang sangat tidak disangka olehnya. Contohnya adalah Akashi Tetsuya. Dia tetap hidup bahagia meskipun dia tidak pernah lupa bahwa dirinya dulunya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

* * *

THE END (おわり)

1\. Haori : Jubah tradisional dari jepang yang biasanya dipakai oleh pewaris klan tertentu.

2\. 赤司 : Di baca "Akashi" dalam kanji jepang.

3\. Zoji : Sendal tradisional jepang.

4\. In Heat : Masa dimana para youkai atau makhluk supernatural sedang mengalami musim kawin atau mencari pasangan untuk melakukan mating/berhubungan seks dengannya.

5\. Futon : Seperangkat tempat tidur tradisional jepang.

6\. Sake : Alkohol dari jepang.

7\. Hanami : Tradisi dimana orang-orang jepang merayakan datangnya musim semi dengan cara pergi taman hanya sekedar melihat bunga sakura bermekaran.

Hello, Shinju Hatsune kembali lagi untuk merayakan FID_8 di hari kedua. Btw, untuk penjelasan umur nekomata itu sangat sederhana. Apabila umur nekomata itu mencapai 10 tahun maka fisiknya itu tetap menjadi anak berumur 1 tahun. Dengan kata lain, selain bertambahnya umur maka semakin naik selama 10 tahun. Idenya entah dapat darimana juga adegan you-know-what-i-mean itu terinspirasi dari beberapa DJ yang ane lihat di fb. Btw, happy FID_8. Oke, sampai disitu bacotan ane. Anyway don't you mind to review? See ya in the my next chapter fanfic. Bye bye :).

Sign Of Love

Shinju Hatsune


	3. AkaKuro's Love Thread

**Red & Blue Drabble**

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Fantasy, Supernatural

Rate : M

Length : 3.818 Words

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Alur cepat (siapa tahu =_=), Sho ai, Summary berubah seiring dengan chapter-chapter lainnya, EBI tak sesuai, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou X **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers

Prompt : Kisah cinta yang berhubungan dengan fantasy dan supernatural

Summary : Kuroko Tetsuya yang merupakan murid SMU biasa yang bersekolah di SMU Rakuzan tanpa disadari bisa melihat Youkai maupun makhluk supernatural lainnya hingga dia bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang merupakan rubah penjaga kuil inari yang tugasnya mengusir hawa negative dengan membunuh menggunakan pedangnya itu mengaku kalau dia adalah youkai yang memiliki ikatan benang merah dengan Kuroko dan dia mengetahui tentang masa lalu Kuroko. Apa masa lalu yang dimiliki Kuroko sehingga dia sampai lupa ingatan? Berhasilkah Akashi membuat Kuroko ingat lagi padanya? Lihat saja di TKP #FID_8

"aaaaaaa" (Percakapan Biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Percakapan dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

Bacotan : Ahai, Shinju Hatsune is back back and back again :3. Kali ini ane mau menceritakan tentang kisah cinta sang rubah yaitu Akashi Seijuurou dan manusia yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengenai misteri bagaimana Kuroko bisa lupa tentang Akashi dan bagaimana dia bisa terikat benang merah dengan Kuroko akan diulas melalui fanfic yang khusus untuk merayakan hari ketiga FID_8 yang menginjak pada tanggal 8 September. Siap-siap tisu sebelum membaca karena seperti di kedua chapter lainnya ada adegan R18 dan bagi yang belum dibawah 17-18 silahkan menyingkir begitu juga yang straight atau homophobic dan DLDRADF (Don't Like Don't Read And Don't Flame). Udah segitu saja bacotan dari ane. Langsung saja ke TKP!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : AkaKuro's Red Thread**

Anak laki-laki berambut baby blue itu mengejar ibunya yang pergi tanpa alasan yang terus menerus mengejar ibunya bahkan sampai dia memanggilnya.

"Okaa-san, mau kemana malam-malam seperti ini?"Tanya anak laki-laki berambut baby blue itu.

"Cih, kau tidak perlu ikut bahkan ayahmu ini hanya menanyakan keadaanmu saja."Kata ibu anak laki-laki berambut baby blue dengan marah dan dia mau menghajar anak laki-laki tersebut sedangkan anak laki-laki itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya karena takut.

"Haahh… Haahh… Hahh… Mimpi itu lagi."Kata pemuda berambut baby blue mendadak bangun dari tidurnya terengah-engah itu kemudian dia pun pergi mandi untuk menenangkan pikirannya akibat mimpi buruk barusan.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya dan anak kecil berambut baby blue itu adalah Kuroko saat usianya masih 8 lalunya itu antara gelap dan terang, yang bagian gelapnya itu adalah ibunya yang sebenarnya bukan ibu kandungnya itu sering menyiksa dirinya dan yang bagian terangnya itu adalah momennya saat dia tinggal bersama dengan nenek juga dia melihat ada pria yang usianya 16-17 tahun itu bermain dengannya.

Bahkan sampai sekarang Kuroko lupa siapa pemuda yang sering bermain dengannya bahkan namanya saja dia tidak mau pusing karena hal selesai mandi, dia pun memakai seragam SMU Rakuzan dan membuat sarapan untuk dirinya selesai makan, dia pun bergegas pergi ke SMU Rakuzan.

* * *

Selain hawanya tipis, Kuroko memiliki satu kemampuan lagi yang bahkan tidak bisa masuk di , dia bisa melihat Youkai atau makhluk supernatural mendapatkannya saat usianya mencapai 9 tahun dan dia tidak mau diejek oleh siapapun karena kemampuannya yang dia miliki.

Kuroko pun pergi ke kuil inari dan memohon agar semua yang dia jalani itu menjadi lancar dan tidak menimpa , dia pun melihat anak laki-laki yang memiliki telinga dan ekor rubah berekor sembilan berwarna deep crimson begitu juga dengan warna rambutnya juga warna matanya antara deep dia memakai pakaian pendeta tradisional jepang mirip pendeta dengan kimono putih dan hakama berwarna merah juga obi berwarna merah, tabi dan zoji.

Kuroko mau menyapa tapi karena dia tidak ingin pulang terlambat jadinya dia meninggalkan kuil itu dan pulang seakan-akan dia tidak melihat apapun.

* * *

Kuroko saat ini sedang minum vanilla milkshake kesukaannya di rumahnya kemudian dia pun mengacak rambutnya dan menghela napas setelah meminumnya.

"Barusan tadi apa?" Gumam Kuroko. Kuroko mendengar suara kunyahan dan dia pun menoleh ke kaget ada rubah merah berpakaian pendeta itu sedang makan Yakitori (1).

"Kenapa, kamu ada disini?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu ingin bertemu dengan Tetsuya."Kata rubah merah dan itu membuat Kuroko kaget.

"Tunggu kau bisa tahu namaku?Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"Tanya Kuroko merah itu kaget dan mulai bertanya ke Kuroko.

"Apa? Kau tidak ingat aku sama sekali?"Tanya rubah merah dan disambut gelengan dari Kuroko.

"Ah, ya sudah."Kata rubah merah menghela napas.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu?Aku tidak mengerti."Kata Kuroko datar namun jengkel. Kemudian rubah merah pun merubah dirinya yang anak-anak menjadi dewasa dan tentu saja dalam keadaan telanjang kemudian rubah merah itu mendatangi Kuroko dan menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko dengan tangannya.

"Untuk saat ini biarkan aku melakukan mating (2) denganmu agar kau bisa ingat lagi padaku."Kata Akashi kemudian dia mencium Kuroko lembut dan kaget dan membalas ciuman itu juga menutup matanya.

Lidah Akashi melesak ke dalam bibir , gigit, dan hisapan lembut dari rubah merah itu membuatnya sedikit hanya bisa menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leher Akashi.

( _"Apa ini?_ _Kenapa ciuman yang begitu lembut ini begitu nyaman?Apa aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya?"_ ) Kata Kuroko dalam , mereka melepaskan bibir tersebut karena kehabisan mulai menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Rasanya begitu manis dan , kurasa ini tidak cukup."Kata rubah merah itu kemudian dia membuka resleting celana Kuroko kemudian melorotnya hingga ke bawah bahkan boxer miliknya ikutan di merah itu mengocok kejantanan Kuroko dengan lambat namun semakin waktu berjalan semakin cepat rubah merah itu mengocok kejantanan Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah dan tubuhnya entah kenapa mau menerima sentuhan dari Akashi. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya apa dia merupakan orang yang berarti baginya? Ini masih menjadi misteri mengeluarkan spermanya dan Akashi menjilatnya tanpa jijik sekali pun.

"Kurasa ini memang cukup dan aku butuh lebih."Kata rubah mereka. "Meringkuk, Tetsuya." Kata rubah merah dan tanpa disadarinya dia pun meringkuk kemudian Akashi menjilat lubang rectum milik dia memasukkan satu hingga tiga jarinya di lubang rectum milik Kuroko.

"AAAAHH!"Desah Kuroko setelah rubah merah menemukan titik kenikmatan merah itu memasukkan kejantanannya dengan pelan hingga masuk semua.

"Aaah... Sakit..." Desah Kuroko menahan sakit.

"Tenanglah, kau akan terbiasa dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut." Kata rubah merah itu kemudian mencium pelipis Kuroko. Setelah Kuroko tenang, rubah merah itu bergerak dengan pelan namun lama kelamaan menjadi cepat. Suara tusuk menusuk, suara desahan, kecipak basah dalam berciuman hingga mereka pun mencapai klimaks.

* * *

"Ah… Sei-nii… Sakit…" Desah Kuroko yang masih berumur 8 tahun.

"Maaf… akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan kau akan terbiasa."Kata pria berambut deep crimson bernama Sei.

Kuroko pun terbangun dari kasur miliknya dan merasakan sakit sekaligus nyeri di pinggangnya dan dia melihat rubah merah itu di merah itu mencium kening Kuroko dengan lembut dan kemudian dia tersenyum lembut ke Kuroko.

"Jangan cepat bergerak. Pinggangmu masih sakit." Kata rubah merah.

"Maaf." Kata Kuroko.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Kata rubah merah."Apa kau ingat sesuatu setelah melakukan mating denganku?" Tanya Akashi. Kuroko berpikir sejenak dan dia sedikit malu , karena yang ditanya itu adalah orang yang berarti baginya, maka tidak ada salahnya dia mengatakannya.

"Ng, kurasa aku mendapatkan mimpi dan sepertinya mimpiku itu merupakan bagian dari ingatanku." Kata Kuroko bersugesti.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku melihat bahwa aku yang masih kecil melakukan hubungan erotis dengan pria berambut deep crimson dan aku memanggilnya Sei-nii." Kata Kuroko.

"Oh, kau ingat di saat aku mengambil keperjakaanmu." Kata rubah merah menyeringai."Dan juga kau ingat nama yang bagus. Aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku sebagaimana harusnya. Aku Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah nama yang kau berikan padaku. Salam kenal." Kata rubah merah yang bernama Akashi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku yang memberikan nama padamu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya." Kata Akashi. Kuroko bisa merasakan tatapan Akashi dibalik mata heterochrome antara deep crimson-gold dan dia mengatakan jujur.

"Kalau iya, panggil kau Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko tersenyum. Akashi merasa dia ditembak oleh panah cinta karena melihat senyuman Kuroko sekian lama dan dia pun mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kalau kau berinisiatif panggil namaku dengan itu."Kata Akashi dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Baiklah, Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko. "Sei-kun, apa kau seorang dewa?" Tanya Kuroko dan Akashi balik menatap Kuroko.

" adalah rubah penjaga kuil inari dan tugasku mengusir hawa negative dengan membunuh menggunakan pedangku." Kata Akashi.

"Begitu ya. Aku merasa kau dan aku itu sampai aku tidak ingat apapun tentangmu, aku terus memikirkanmu." Kata Kuroko. Akashi kemudian menggigit telinga kanan Kuroko. "Ah… Sei-kun apa yang kau lakukan…" Kata Kuroko mendesah.

"Lihat jari-jarimu." Kata Akashi dan Kuroko melihat ada benang merah di sekeliling jarinya dan juga jari Akashi. "Kau dan aku terikat bersama dalam benang merah ini. Kalau ada ini sudah di pastikan bahwa aku adalah pasanganmu." Jelas Akashi.

"Umm, bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana aku bertemu denganmu setelah aku bangun nanti?" Tanya Kuroko datar.

"Tentu tidak keberatan." Kata Akashi tersenyum. "Tidurlah. Aku akan berada di sampingmu terus hingga kau bangun." Kata Akashi sambil membelai rambut Kuroko dengan lembut. Kuroko sangat nyaman akan sentuhan rambutnya milik Akashi dan dia lebih nyaman lagi saat Akashi bilang bahwa dia disampingnya. Sepertinya Kuroko menerima keberadaan Akashi dan kebenaran akan tentang dirinya bakal terungkap keesokkan harinya dan dia pun tertidur.

Akashi kemudian naik ke kasur dan dia berbaring di samping Kuroko yang saat ini masih tertidur. Akashi kemudian membelai wajah putih mirip susu dengan jarinya dan dia mulai mencium hidung Kuroko dengan lembut dan dia memeluk Kuroko untuk membagi kehangatannya dengan Kuroko meskipun Kuroko sudah memakai selimut buat menutupi badannya akibat adegan seks barusan.

( _"Aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu meskipun ini akan membutuhkan waktu untuk mengembalikannya. Gara-gara aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan, kau menjadi hilang ingatan. Maafkan aku."_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati dan kemudian dia tidur sambil memeluk Kuroko.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya...

Kuroko merasa bersyukur karena dia bangun kesiangan. Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari libur musim panas dan dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mencari kemana hilangnya ingatan itu bersamaan dengan momen kebersamaannya dengan Akashi. Sehabis mandi dan ganti baju, Kuroko pun berjalan menuju ke meja makan yang ternyata Akashi dari tadi sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Lama sekali. Kau habis ngapain?" Tanya Akashi.

"Habis mandi tadi. Maaf menunggu." Kata Kuroko.

"Tidak apa. Lagian, aku buat sup tofu untuk sarapan." Kata Akashi.

"Kau ini yokai dan kau bisa memasak? Hebat sekali kau." Kata Kuroko datar tapi penuh dengan kekaguman.

"Ya, itu memang harus. Karena makanan kesukaanmu itu terlihat random jadinya aku membuat sup tofu ini. Lagian aku juga harus tahu banyak tentang dunia manusia setelah aku berada disisi Tetsuya." Kata Akashi dan wajah Kuroko menjadi merah tanpa dia sadari. Kemudian Kuroko pura-pura batuk kecil.

"Sebaiknya kita makan sebelum supnya dingin." Kata Kuroko.

"Oke. Tidak masalah." Kata Akashi.

Mereka makan dengan diam hingga perut mereka berdua sama-sama kenyang. Akashi mencuci peralatan makan milik Kuroko dan menaruhnya kembali di tempatnya. Akashi kemudian duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Aku akan menceritakan semua yang kutahu." Kata Akashi. "Tapi, kau harus menutup matamu dulu. Aku mencoba agar aku bisa membuka ingatanmu kembali." Kata Akashi dan Kuroko hanya menuruti kemudian menutup matanya.

" _神々のために、我が、赤司征十郎、_ _8_ _年前に起こった記憶を開放するために与えました。山吹の記憶。_ (3) _"_ Gumam Akashi sambil merapalkan sebuah mantra. Jiwa Kuroko pun sudah tidak ada di tempatnya kemudian Akashi menangkap tubuh Kuroko, menggendongnya, menuju ke kamar Kuroko. Setelah sampai di kamar Kuroko, Akashi menaruh Kuroko di atas tempat tidur kemudian mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Ini saatnya kau melihat tentang kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu. Untuk saat ini, istirahat dengan tenang dan aku akan melindungimu saat ini." Kata Akashi.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Kuroko yang saat ini jadi jiwa pun membuka matanya dan dia sangat familiar dengan tempat ini. Kuroko menuju ke rumah itu dan dia melihat dirinya disiksa secara brutal oleh ibu tirinya. Dia juga melihat Akashi ada di rumahnya dan berubah menjadi manusia. Dia pun mulai membela dirinya._

" _Oi, wanita. Aku tidak menyangka kau menyiksa anakmu sendiri. Ibu macam apa kau ini?" Kata Akashi._

" _Aku ini hanyalah ibu tirinya dan ayahnya hanya peduli dengan anak ini. Aku benar-benar membencinya sama seperti aku membenci ibu kandungnya dan tambah lagi aku membunuhnya sekaligus merebutnya darinya. Ternyata, ayah dari anak ini masih tidak bisa melupakan istrinya dan hanya peduli pada anak ini. Seakan-akan aku tidak ada disini. Makanya aku mulai menyiksanya dengan sesuka hatiku." Kata ibu tiri. Demi dunia bawah tanah, Kuroko bertambah benci dengan ibu tirinya karena dia yang membunuh ibu kandungnya._

" _Kau ini mau jadi sok hebat rupanya, ya? Kau menyiksanya bagaikan mainan? Bejat, biadab, dan juga keji, orang sepertimu tidak pantas mendapatkan surga dari Kamisama." Kata Akashi._

" _BERANINYA KAU!" Teriak ibu tiri mau menampar Akashi. Namun, Akashi lebih cepat satu langkah dan melempar gunting merah itu dan menancap di tembok. Lalu, segaris darah muncul di area pipi kirinya dan meraung kesakitan. Akashi kemudian menjambak rambut ibu tiri itu dengan kasar dan menghantamnya di tembok._

" _Ketahuilah tempatmu, dasar wanita jalang. Berani melawanku maka neraka buatanku akan menunggu dirimu." Kata Akashi kemudian dia melepaskan rambut ibu tiri itu dan menggendong Kuroko yang masih tidur. "Oh satu lagi, wanita jalang. Aku membawa anak ini ke tempat yang aman juga jangan berani mengikutiku atau kau yang kena akibatnya." Kata Akashi. Kemudian dia jalan meninggalkan ibu tiri itu dengan ketakutan._

 _Kemudian, Kuroko yang masih jadi jiwa itu diselimuti oleh bunga yamabuki (4) dan berpindah ke rumah neneknya atau itu adalah tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Akashi menjelaskan kepada nenek Kuroko soal kejadian itu. Nenek yang mengetahuinya pun menuruti Akashi dan mengobati Kuroko hingga dia sembuh._

 _Kuroko yang dulunya kena siksaan kini tidak lagi, dia tinggal dengan neneknya dan dia bilang bahwa pemuda berambut deep crimson yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Kuroko saat itu penasaran dan ingin menemuinya. Tanpa dia sadari, Akashi sudah ada di tempatnya. Kuroko saat itu kaget dan mendatangi Akashi._

" _Hei. Gimana keadaanmu? Apa semuanya baik?" Kata Akashi dengan tatapan yang lembut._

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Ibu tidak menemukanku disini. Kalau tidak ada nii-chan (5) yang menolongku mungkin aku sudah tidak ada disini sekarang." Kata Kuroko._

" _Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kata Akashi tersenyum dengan lembut. Saat itulah Kuroko yang masih menjadi jiwa itu melihat mereka berdua bermain bersama. Akashi juga kelihatannya sangat nyaman dengan dirinya._

" _Ngomong-ngomong, nama nii-chan siapa?" Tanya Kuroko._

" _Aku tidak punya nama. Kau boleh panggil aku sesukamu." Kata Akashi._

" _Akashi Seijuurou. Itu adalah namamu dan aku panggil kau Sei-nii." Kata Kuroko memberikan nama ke Akashi._

" _Oh. Nama yang bagus. Makasih, ngg…" Kata Akashi._

" _Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya." Kata Kuroko._

" _Makasih, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi._

 _Kuroko melihat segalanya baik dia itu bermain, bercanda, bahkan mereka melakukan mating untuk yang pertama kalinya. Hingga dia melihat kecelakaan yang dia alami, saat itu dia tertabrak truk dan nyawanya hampir tidak terselamatkan. Kalau bukan Akashi yang menolong Kuroko saat itu, pasti dia sudah berhadapan dengan Kamisama._

 _Kuroko kecil saat itu sudah siuman dan dia saat itu masih ingat semuanya kecuali Akashi. Dia kehilangan satu ingatan dari pikirannya akibat tabrakan dari truk ke kepalanya itu lumayan sangat keras. Saat itu Kuroko yang masih menjadi jiwa itu sadar dan dia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya._

 _Tubuhnya pun dikelilingi oleh kelopak bunga yamabuki dan jiwanya pun kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Di saat itu juga Kuroko sudah ingat siapa Akashi._

 _~End Of Flashback~_

Kuroko mulai membuka matanya dan melihat ada Akashi diatasnya. Kuroko kemudian mengelus wajah Akashi. Akashi awalnya kaget namun dia pun mulai terbiasa dengan tangan halus milik Kuroko.

"Hai, Tetsuya. Bagaimana dengan tidurmu? Nyenyak? Apa kau ingat tentangku?" Tanya Akashi bertubi-tubi. Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian dia pun bangun dan menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang Akashi.

"Tidurku nyenyak dan aku ingat tentangmu." Kata Kuroko tersenyum. "Kau menjagaku saat itu, kau membelaku juga kau bermain denganku. Banyak hal yang terjadi saat aku mencari ingatanku dan aku ingat semuanya. Terima kasih banyak, Sei-kun sudah mau menjagaku sampai sekarang bahkan kau membuka ingatanku, membelaku juga bermain denganku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih." Kata Kuroko sambil memeluk pinggang Akashi.

Akashi mengelus rambut Kuroko dengan lembut kemudian mencium ubun-ubun Kuroko dengan lembut lalu tersenyum dengan tidak kalah lembutnya dengan Kuroko.

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya. Lagian, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu 8 tahun yang lalu." Kata Akashi tersenyum.

"Ya ampun, kau ini shotacon (6), ya?" Tanya Kuroko datar.

"Bisa dibilang begitu tapi hanya Tetsuya yang bisa membuatku jadi begini." Kata Akashi.

"Kalau tidak ada kau saat itu, aku mungkin sudah tiada, teraniaya, juga kesepian. Aku merasa bersyukur kau muncul kembali setelah sekian lama." Kata Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, aku minta maaf karena aku hampir tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Akashi dengan wajah bersalahnya. Kuroko kemudian menepuk kedua pipi Akashi dengan pelan agar Akashi sadar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, Sei-kun. Kalau kau tidak menyelamatkanku mungkin aku sudah tidak ada disini juga aku mana bisa pergi melihatmu." Kata Kuroko kemudian dia memeluk Akashi dan setelah memeluk dia mulai menatap Akashi.

"Adanya kau disini aku merasa hangat dan tidak kesepian lagi. Semenjak nenek meninggal aku sangat kesepian dan ibu tiriku itu sudah kayak pelacur haus dalam bercinta. Aku sudah juga sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Tidak penting kapan dan dimana, aku terus mencintaimu. Kau mau ada disiku selamanya?" Kata Kuroko menyatakan perasaannya. Akashi kaget kemudian tersenyum ke Kuroko.

"Tanpa Tetsuya bilang aku akan berada di sampingmu terus selamanya. Karena, kita sama-sama terikat dalam benang merah begitu juga dengan perasaan kita." Kata Akashi dan Kuroko tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Kemudian Kuroko mencium bibir Akashi. Akashi membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut.

Ciuman itu langsung menjadi ciuman panas dan memabukkan. Lidah Akashi masuk ke dalam bibir Kuroko dan Kuroko mencoba mengadu lidah dengan Akashi. Akashi yang tentunya menang terus menginvasi mulut Kuroko kemudian melepas baju yang dipakai Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak mau kalah dan dia mulai melepas pakaian pendeta milik Akashi. Mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang dan masih meneruskan ciuman mereka. Lalu, mereka pun melepas ciuman itu dari bibir mereka. Akashi kemudian mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit area perpotongan leher maupun bahunya dan itu membuat Kuroko mendesah.

"Ahhnn... Sssh... Sei-kun..." Desah Kuroko.

Setelah puas dengan leher maupun bahu Kuroko, dia beralih dengan kedua nipple milik Kuroko kemudian dia mencubit kedua nipple itu dan kemudian dia pun menjilat dan menghisapnya secara bergantian begitu juga dengan mencubit kedua nipple itu.

"Ahh... Hii... Ahh..." Desah Kuroko. Akashi bisa melihat kejantanan Kuroko menegak dia ingin menyentuhnya namun dicegat oleh Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kau kenapa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu." Kata Kuroko. "Berbaringlah." Kata Kuroko lagi. Akashi hanya bisa menurut dan berbaring. Sedangkan Kuroko naik diatas Akashi kemudian dia berbalik sambil memegang kejantanan Akashi.

"Ini posisi 69. Kau boleh melakukan 2 hal padaku. Yaitu menghisap milikku atau mencri titik kenikmatanku di lubang rektumku. Itu pilihanmu." Kata Kuroko. Akashi mulai menghisap kejantanan milik Kuroko begitu juga Kuroko yang masih menghisap kejantanan Akashi.

"Ngghh..." Desah Akashi. Bibirnya pun beralih ke lubang rektum Kuroko. Dia menjilatnya dengan lidahnya kemudian dimasukkan satu jari ke lubang rektum Kuroko.

"Ummphh..." Desah Kuroko hampir tertahan karena Akashi memasukkan satu jarinya namun Kuroko pun tetap melanjutkan acara menghisap kejantanan milik youkai yang telah terikat benang merah dengannya. Akashi merasa nikmat akan hisapan Kuroko dan melanjutkannya dengan kedua jarinya.

"Ssshh..." Desah Kuroko dan Akashi menggali lubang rektum milik Kuroko dan dia mencarinya dengan gaya seperti menggunting kertas sambil mengocok kejantanan Kuroko sangat cepat. Setelah menggunakan kedua jarinya dia menggunakan jari ketiganya dan dia menemukan titik kenikmatan milik Kuroko.

Kuroko tetap melanjutkan aksi menghisapnya sedangkan Akashi masih melanjutkan menghantam titik kenikmatan Kuroko dengan ketiga jarinya sambil memijat kejantanan milik Kuroko dan klimaks telah datang.

"Tetsuya... Aku mau keluar... Ahh..." Desah Akashi mengeluarkan muatannya dalam mulut Kuroko kemudian melepaskan ketiga jarinya dari lubang rektum milik Kuroko sedangkan Kuroko mulai mendesah dibalik hisapan itu sambil mengeluarkan muatannya dari tangan Akashi.

Akashi menjilat sperma Kuroko dengan rakus kemudian Kuroko membalikkan badannya ke Akashi dan menelan semua sperma Akashi kedalam mulutnya meskipun masih ada sisa spermanya tetap dia menjilatnya hingga habis. Melihat Kuroko bertingkah seperti itu membuat birahi Akashi menyala.

"Tetsuya, aku masuk sekarang." Kata Akashi sambil membaringkan Kuroko di kasur milik Kuroko lalu dia memasukkan kejantanannya hingga masuk semua.

"Ssshh... AAAH!" Desah Kuroko menahan rasa sakit kemudian Akashi mencium Kuroko agar dia menjadi tenang.

"Boleh aku bergerak sekarang?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tentu saja, Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko.

Dia menggerakkannya dengan lambat namun lama kelamaan makin cepat dia menusuk. Suara desahan milik mereka berdua, kecapan basah dari bibir, juga keringat yang makin banyak karena matahari di musim panas terlalu terik.

"Ah... Sei-kun... Panas... Panas sekali... Nnnhh... Haa..." Desah Kuroko.

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya... Ini seperti kita yang akan meleleh... Sshh.." Desah Akashi.

"Akh... Sei-kun..." Desah Kuroko dan Akashi merasa mendapat jackpot yaitu dia mendapatkan titik kenikmatan Kuroko.

"Di sini, ya? Aku akan menembakkannya dari dalam." Kata Akashi.

"Lakukanlah... Aku tidak kuat... Ahh..." Desah Kuroko dan Akashi menghantam titik kenikmatan Kuroko sekali lagi kemudian mereka klimaks.

"SEI-KUN!/TETSUYA!" Teriak Akashi dan Kuroko sambil meneriakkan nama kecil mereka masing-masing setelah klimaks. Sperma milik Kuroko mengotori perut mereka berdua dan Akashi menumpahkan sperma sangat banyak di dalam lubang Kuroko.

"Sei-kun. Mau mandi denganku?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Boleh saja, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi dan kemudian mereka mandi bersama.

* * *

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian mereka Kuroko mulai bergelayutan dengan ekor rubah berjumlah 9 berwarna deep crimson itu.

"Ah, lembutnya. Tak kusangka ekormu ini memang empuk dan lembut." Kata Kuroko masih bergelayutan dengan ekor rubah sembilan milik Akashi.

"Hentikan, Tetsuya. Kau membuatku geli." Kata Akashi.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Kata Kuroko kemudian dia duduk dipangkuan Akashi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Akashi dari belakang sedangkan Akashi memeluk Kuroko dengan erat tapi tidak sampai membuatnya sesak napas.

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan nama Sei-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja boleh, Tetsuya. Karena kau yang memberikan nama itu untukku." Kata Akashi menyenderkan dagunya dibahu Kuroko. Kuroko mulai menoleh ke arah Akashi kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut. Akashi membalas ciuman itu dan kemudian melepasnya.

"Kau tahu, Sei-kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kata Kuroko tersenyum.

"Aku juga, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi tersenyum.

* * *

" _Tidak ada yang boleh memisahkanku dengan Tetsuya. Karena, Tetsuya bagaikan permata yang sangat berharga bagiku."_

( _Akashi Seijuurou_ )

" _Aku tidak peduli dia youkai atau apa, tapi, kumohon jangan pisahkan aku maupun ada yang merebutku darinya. Karena dia mengisi hari-hariku dengan penuh kehangatan."_

( _Kuroko Tetsuya_ )

* * *

THE END (おわり)

1\. Sate Ayam dengan dicampur pake kol.

2\. Berhubungan sex.

3\. "Atas nama para dewa di seluruh alam semesta, Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, memerintahkanmu untuk membuka ingatannya 8 tahun yang lalu. Memory Of Kerria."

4\. Bunga Kerria atau Kerria Japonica dalam bahasa ilmiah.

5\. Panggilan kakak untuk berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

6\. Pria/wanita yang suka laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya.

Shinju Hatsune is back. Astogeh, ane buat apa ini #bantinglaptop. Oke, karena tenggat semakin dekat, ane mau 2 kali update dalam satu tanggal jadi fanfic ini tidak boleh ditelantarkan dan harus dilunasin secepatnya. Doain ane biar ane gak kena WB. Udah segini saja bacotan ane. Anyway don't you mind to review? See ya in the my last chapter fanfic. Bye bye .

Sign Of Love

Shinju Hatsune


	4. Vampire Brothers & Half Vampire

**Red & Blue Drabble**

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Fantasy, Supernatural

Rate : M

Length : 2.793 Words

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Alur cepat (siapa tahu =_=), Sho Ai, Summary berubah seiring dengan chapter-chapter lainnya, EBI tak sesuai, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Prompt : Kisah cinta yang berhubungan dengan fantasy dan supernatural

Summary : Pertemuan Kuroko yaitu Half-Blood vampir sekaligus omega dengan Akashi bersaudara, yaitu Seijuurou (Kakak) dan Seishirou (Adik) yang merupakan vampir berdarah murni juga alpha setelah menyelamatkannya dari yang namanya pembullyan. Kisah cinta antara Seijuurou, Kuroko dan Seishirou pun mulai tumbuh dengan cinta, nafsu, juga darah. Bagi yang penasaran lihat saja di TKP! #FID_8

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

Bacotan : Hai, Shinju Hatsune balik lagi. Ane sengaja bikin Oreshi dan Bokushi juga Kuroko melakukan threesome sebagai penutup dari fanfic dan khusus buat tanggal 9 September :3. Btw, happy last FID_8 day. Bagi yang baca siapkan tisu karena seperti biasa ada adegan erotis yang dicampur dengan hisapan darah dan omegaverse. Bagi yang homophobic maupun straight gak usah singgah disini dan DLDRADF (Don't Like Don't Read And Don't Flame). Udah sampai disini bacotan ane dan langsung saja ke TKP!

* * *

 **Last Chapter : Vampire Brothers & Half Vampire**

Kuroko Tetsuya, 18 tahun atau umurnya sudah lebih dari 1000 tahun, murid kelas 3 SMU Teiko dijadikan bahan bullyan gara-gara dia adalah manusia setengah vampir. Baik itu dari bangsa vampir maupun sebangsa dengannya dan menurut mereka vampir yang memiliki darah manusia tidak pantas juga haram.

Dia sering dipandang rendah oleh vampir-vampir lainnya dan dia juga hampir diperkosa karena aura omega (1)nya. Makanya dia bersyukur bahwa dia memiliki hawa yang tipis hingga dia bebas dari bullying. Hingga dia mendapatkan cacian bahkan sampai dilempari telur busuk.

Kuroko merasa tidak kuat lagi pun pergi dan dia pun menangis dalam diam di bawah pohon sakura. Kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya? Apa salahnya? Apa menjadi manusia setengah vampir itu salah? Namun, ada suara kaki dari 2 orang kemudian dia melihat 2 orang pria berambut deep crimson dan memiliki bentuk spiky sama seperti dirinya juga bentuk matanya mirip kucing ditambah dengan garis vertikal di kedua mata mereka. Namun yang membedakannya adalah yang satu kedua mata pria berwarna deep crimson dan yang satunya lagi matanya heterochrome antara warna deep crimson-gold. Kuroko saat itu merasa bahwa dia jatuh cinta dengan 2 orang pria didepannya.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seishirou, 18 tahun atau umurnya sudah lebih dari 1000 tahun, murid kelas 3 SMU Teiko yang dihormati bahkan banyak pengagum dari Akashi bersaudara karena ketampanan maupun kepintaran mereka. Namun, itu membuat mereka menjadi risih dan tidak suka. Dan yang penting lagi mereka adalah alpha (2).

Mereka sukses dalam hal apapun, nilai akademis, non akademis, maupun olahraga mereka raup semuanya. Karena dalam keluarga Akashi mereka dituntut untuk sukses. Namun, itu yang membuat mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan pendamping hidup karena kesibukan yang makin hari makin menumpuk.

Suatu hari Akashi bersaudara mendengar ada suara tangisan yang berasal dari pohon Sakura. Berkat Emperor Eye milik Seishirou, mereka berdua bisa melihat ada pemuda berambut baby blue menangis dan mereka berdua melihat penampilannya yang dipenuhi dengan telur. Lalu, pandangan mata mereka bertemu dengan mata pemuda berambut baby blue itu.

Bentuk matanya bundar dan memiliki mata baby blue yang sama seperti rambutnya. Mereka seakan menatap lautan dan melalui keindahan dari pemuda itu membuat Seijuurou dan Seishirou jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

Setelah saling menatap satu sama lain mereka berdua mengulurkan satu tangan mereka. Yang satu tangan kanan dan yang satunya lagi tangan kiri. Kuroko melihat uluran tangan itu memegang tangan Seijuurou dan Seishirou dengan kedua tangannya. Seijuurou dan Seishirou bisa merasakan betapa halus dan lembutnya tangan Kuroko.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Ng. Tidak juga." Kata Kuroko.

"Penampilanmu kacau sekali. Ayo ikut kami." Kata Seishirou. Kuroko hanya bisa menurut dan diam akan hal ini. Lalu, setelah sampai ke ruang OSIS dan untungnya hanya mereka bertiga ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sebaiknya pergi mandi. Kamar mandinya ada di ujung kanan." Kata Seijuurou.

"Umm, terima kasih, etto..." Kata Kuroko.

"Dimana sopan santunku. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Yang memiliki warna bertentangan ini adalah adik kembarku, Akashi Seishirou." Kata Seijuurou memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal. Sebaiknya kau panggil nama kecil kami hanya buat perbedaan." Kata Seishirou.

"Baiklah, Sei-kun, Shirou-kun." Kata Kuroko. "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal." Kata Kuroko kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi dan baru kali ini mereka diacuhkan seperti ini.

"Oi, Shirou. Baru kali ini kita diacuhkan." Kata Seijuurou.

"Yep, ini pertama kalinya kita diginiin, Sei-nii." Kata Seishirou.

( _"Dan ini semakin menarik."_ ) Kata Seijuurou dan Seishirou dalam hati. Kemudian, mereka berdua melihat Kuroko dalam keadaan telanjang sehabis mandi kecuali dia memakai celana boxer juga tubuhnya yang sedikit kurus juga seluruh badannya putih bagaikan susu sekaligus rapuh bagaikan cangkang telur membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke Kuroko dan sukses membuat mereka mimisan.

Kuroko heran melihat mereka yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mimisan. Apa mungkin dia terbentur sesuatu atau apa. Lalu, Kuroko mulai bertanya ke Seijuurou dan Seishirou.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa Sei-kun dan Shirou-kun mimisan? Kalian habis tertabrak sesuatu?" Tanya Kuroko. Akashi bersaudara hampir mati kutu gara-gara pertanyaan Kuroko namun bukan Akashi namanya jika mereka itu cerdik.

"Maaf, Kuroko ini hanya gara-gara udara AC yang terlalu dingin. Benar, kan, Shirou?" Kata Seijuurou.

"Ya, apa yang dikatakan Sei-nii memang benar." Kata Seishirou.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian bilang begitu." Kata Kuroko.

Seijuurou yang sudah duluan berhenti mimisannya memberikan seragam SMU Teiko baru ke Kuroko. Kuroko kaget dan menerimanya.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti pake seragam yang kuberikan padamu. Pakaianmu yang penuh dengan telur busuk itu, akan kubawa ke laundry." Kata Seijuurou.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah ganti baju sana. Nanti kau masuk angin." Kata Seijuurou dan Kuroko menurut menuju ke kamar mandi buat ganti baju.

"Beraninya kau curi start duluan Sei-nii." Kata Seishirou dengan geram.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat. Kali ini aku yang menang dan Kuroko memilihku." Kata Seijuurou.

"Akan kubuktikan siapa yang menjadi pemenang sesungguhnya dan Tetsuya bakal memilihku." Kata Seishirou.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain seolah ada percikan listrik antara merah dengan merah bergaris kuning menabrak menjadi satu. Hingga mereka mendeklarasikan perang secara tidak langsung yaitu "Perang Dalam Menaklukan Hati Kuroko Tetsuya". Salah satu Akashi yang bisa menaklukan hati Kuroko, maka yang menaklukan tersebutlah yang terpilih.

Kuroko pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan dia juga disambut oleh pandangan kedua kakak adik kembar yang lagi perang dingin. Buktinya masih ada percikan listrik diantara tatapan mereka.

"Umm, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Kuroko dan Akashi bersaudara langsung menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Bukan apa-apa, Kuroko/Tetsuya." Kata Seijuurou dan Seishirou secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu." Kata Kuroko dan mereka berdua melihat dasi Kuroko sedikit kurang rapi. Kali ini Seishirou yang maju selangkah dari kakaknya lalu mendatangi Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Shirou-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Dasimu sedikit kurang rapi. Biar kurapikan." Kata Seishirou.

"Makasih, Shirou-kun. Maaf merepotkanmu." Kata Kuroko setelah Seishirou merapikan dasinya.

"Sama-sama dan aku sama sekali tidak direpotkan olehmu. Sudah balik ke kelas sana." Kata Seishirou.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu." Kata Kuroko meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang OSIS dan perang antara Seijuurou dan Seishirou pun dimulai kembali.

"Heh. Sekarang siapa pemenang sesungguhnya." Kata Seishirou dengan senyum yandere (3).

"Jangan senang dulu, Shirou-kun. Kita mendapatkan nilai 1 sama dan ini seri. Lihat saja siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya." Kata Seijuurou dengan senyum yandere juga. Mereka pun bertatap dingin lagi.

Perang antara kakak adik kembar vampir berdarah murni sekaligus iblis dalam merebutkan Kuroko Tetsuya pun masih dilanjutkan.

* * *

Beruntung sekali Kuroko tidak mendapatkan bullyan dari bangsa vampir lain dan dia bisa pulang dengan selamat. Lalu, dia bertemu lagi dengan Seijuurou dan Seishirou, 2 pria yang berhasil membuat jantung Kuroko berdebar kencang sekaligus dunianya ikut jumpalitan.

"Halo lagi, Kuroko/Tetsuya. Mau pulang bersama-sama?" Tanya Seijuurou dan Seishirou.

"Tidak apa-apa, nih?" Tanya Kuroko balik.

"Tentu saja." Kata Seijuurou dan Seishirou secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah." Kata Kuroko. Kuroko mampir sebentar ke majiba buat beli vanilla milkshake dan dia meminumnya dengan tenang meskipun masih ada aura moe (2) disekitarnya. Melihat Kuroko minum dengan aura moe itu sukses membuat Akashi bersaudara ini cemburu dengan vanilla milkshake.

Akashi bersaudara cemburu dengan vanilla milkshake? Mau kemana harga diri mereka. Tapi, kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Kuroko apapun pasti bisa terjadi. Contohnya sekarang. Karena, tidak mau suasana makin hari makin awkward, Seijuurou pun memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Kuroko, aku dengar kau sering dibully?" Tanya Seijuurou. Kuroko hanya mengangguk sambil minum vanilla milkshake.

"Jadi, benar kau sering dibully?" Tanya Seishirou. Kuroko mengangguk sekali lagi. Kemudian mereka pun duduk di kursi taman terdekat. Mau tahu posisi mereka bagaimana? Jadi, Seijuurou duduk di bagian kanan, Kuroko di tengah, dan Seishirou duduk di bagian kiri. Kemudian, Kuroko menjelaskan kebenaran tentang dirinya.

"Aku adalah Half-Blood Vampire. Makanya mereka membullyku." Kata Kuroko datar namun raut kesedihan masih ada di wajahnya. "Ayahku adalah vampir darah murni sedangkan Ibuku adalah manusia. Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkanku dan Ayahku meninggal karena di bunuh. Aku benar-benar kesepian saat itu hingga keluarga Kagami datang dan mengadopsiku. Sekarang, aku tinggal sendirian atas kemauanku sendiri." Jelas Kuroko.

Akashi bersaudara itu mulai menggertakkan gigi mereka dengan pelan tanpa didengar Kuroko tentunya. Kemudian Seijuurou memeluk pinggang Kuroko sedangkan Seishirou memeluk bahu Kuroko dan mereka bersumpah siapa yang berani menyakiti Kuroko maka rasakan neraka buatan Akashi bersaudara. Kuroko menatap Akashi bersaudara dengan heran.

"Sei-kun, Shirou-kun, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kami bersumpah bahwa kami akan melindungimu, Kuroko. Benar, kan, Shirou?" Kata Seijuurou kemudian dia menanyakan pendapat adiknya soal keputusannya.

"Ya, aku dan Sei-nii akan melindungimu. Karena, kau adalah teman kami sekarang." Kata Seishirou dan berhasil membuat Kuroko kaget luar biasa.

"Kalian... Terima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka vampir berdarah murni seperti kalian berdua mau menerimaku yang setengah vampir ini." Kata Kuroko kemudian dia menangis di pelukan Akashi bersaudara.

* * *

Setelah berhenti menangis, Akashi bersaudara pun mengantar Kuroko ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai di rumah Kuroko, Akashi bersaudara mengucapkan sampai jumpa di sekolah dan Kuroko juga mulai mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti Akashi bersaudara ucapkan namun kali ini dia tersenyum lembut bagaikan malaikat.

Jantung Akashi bersaudara merasa ditembak oleh panah cinta setelah melihat senyumannya. Lalu, Akashi bersaudara pergi dari rumah Kuroko. Kemudian Seishirou mulai bicara dengan Seijuurou.

"Sei-nii, gimana Tetsuya bisa tahu bahwa kita berdua adalah vampir berdarah murni?" Tanya Seishirou.

"Dia adalah observan. Makanya dia tahu kalau kita adalah vampir berdarah murni." Kata Seijuurou dan mereka meneruskan perang dingin mereka bersamaan dengan melindungi Kuroko dari pembully itu.

* * *

Apa yang dikatakan Akashi bersaudara itu memang terbukti bahwa mereka akan melindungi Kuroko dari para pembully itu dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkan. Para pembully pun itu tidak bisa membully Kuroko lagi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kuroko dan Akashi bersaudara semakin dekat. Tanpa mereka sadari perasaan mereka pun semakin berkembang dan begitu juga dengan perang dingin antara Seijuurou dengan Seishirou dalam memperebutkan dirinya. Namun, tanpa disadari Akashi bersaudara Kuroko sudah menyukai atau bisa dibilang mencintai Akashi bersaudara.

Hingga hari itu juga, Akashi bersaudara siap menyatakan perasaan mereka ke Kuroko di atap sekolah. Kuroko mulai bertanya-tanya dengan Akashi bersaudara dan dia mulai bicara duluan.

"Ada apa kalian memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Kuroko. Akashi bersaudara pun mulai menghela napas dan menyatakan perasaan mereka.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko/Tetsuya. Siapa kau pilih diantara kami berdua?" Kata Seijuurou dan Seishirou menyatakan perasaan mereka juga mereka ingin tahu siapa yang Kuroko pilih. Kuroko kemudian menghela napas dan mulai menatap Akashi.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kalian berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkannya?" Kata Kuroko.

"Tentu saja. Apapun jawabanmu kami akan terima." Kata Seijuurou dan Seishirou.

"Terima kasih. Saat itu juga aku akan memberikan jawabanku pada kalian." Kata Kuroko tersenyum lembut ke Akashi bersaudara.

* * *

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, satu minggu perang dingin Akashi bersaudara pun berakhir. Karena, Kuroko akan memberikan jawabannya untuk mereka. Kuroko kemudian memberikan jawabannya untuk Seijuurou dan Seishirou.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih kalian. Aku menyukai kalian yang mencintaiku." Kata Kuroko dan dia disambut oleh pelukan Akashi bersaudara.

"Maafkan kami yang seenaknya, Kuroko." Kata Seijuurou.

"Maaf kami membuatmu memilih diantara kita." Kata Seishirou.

"Tidak. Tidak apa, justru aku mencintai kalian berdua." Kata Kuroko tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan air matanya dan dia mendapat serangan kejutan dari Seijuurou yang berhadap dengan bibirnya kemudian dicium dengan lembut. Lalu, Seijuurou melepaskan bibirnya dari Kuroko dan langsung mendapat terjangan dari bibir Seishirou yang juga mendapatkan ciuman lembut dan dilepaskannya kembali. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk melakukan sex saat itu juga. Dan lebih tepatnya dikamar Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

Desahan yang tak ada habisnya di kamar Akashi Seijuurou dan itu ulah Seijuurou, Kuroko dan Seishirou yang melakukan adegan panas dengan cara threesome. Saat ini Kuroko sedang menahan dingin lube yang Seishirou tuangkan di lubang rektum miliknya.

"Ungh... Dingin..." Desah Kuroko sambil memegang bahu Seijuurou. Seishirou menuangkan lube di lubang rektum kemudian memasukan jarinya dari satu hingga tiga dan dia mendapatkan jackpot yaitu dia mendapatkan titik kenikmatan dari Kuroko.

Kemudian, dia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya dengan pelan dalam sekali tusukan lalu mencium basah bibir Kuroko agar dia tenang. Kemudian dia pun menusuk dari pelan hingga cepat.

"Shi... Shirou-kunh... Ah... Ah..." Desah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu..." Desah Seishirou.

"Aku... Juga... A... Ahn..." Desah Kuroko. Kemudian matanya beralih ke Seijuurou. "Sei-kunh... Kau ikut gabung..." Desah Kuroko.

"Kau yakin, Tetsuya? Ini akan jauh lebih sakit melakukannya dalam dua orang daripada satu orang." Kata Seishirou.

"Tidak apa, aku ingin kalian berdua sama menikmatinya... Begitu juga denganku..." Desah Kuroko. Dengan pelan Seishirou membalikkan badan Kuroko dan memakai gaya queen style. Lalu, Seijuurou datang dan memasukkan kejantanannya dengan pelan dalam sekali tusukan hingga masuk semua.

"A... AH!" Desah Kuroko setelah Seijuurou memasukan kejantanannya di dalam lubang rektum Kuroko yang sebenarnya masih ada kejantanan milik Seishirou.

"Kuroko... Kau yakin melakukan ini?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Tentu... Karena, aku akan memberikan tubuh dan perasaanku untuk kalian..." Desah Kuroko. Kemudian Seijuurou memeluk pinggang Kuroko, Seishirou memegang kedua bongkahan pantat milik Kuroko dan Kuroko mulai memeluk Seijuurou. Gerakan mereka berdua berikan awalnya lambat namun lama kelamaan menjadi cepat.

"A... Aaahh... Sei-kun... Shirou-kun... Gigit dan hisap darahku... Sekarang..." Desah Kuroko. Seijuurou menggunakan taring vampirnya menggigit perpotongan leher milik Kuroko kemudian menghisap darah manis yang memabukkan dicampur dengan vanilla. Hal serupa dilakukan oleh Seishirou hanya saja dia menggigit bahu Kuroko dan meminum darah Kuroko karena dia ingin merasakan hal serupa sambil mereka menusuk ke dalam lubang rektum milik Kuroko.

"Aaahh... Aaahh... Sei-kun... Shirou-kun..." Desah Kuroko nikmat akibat gigitan dari vampir bersaudara ini membuatnya mabuk dan mereka juga menemukan titik kenikmatan Kuroko sekali lagi.

"AH... Di situ... Hantam lebih dalam dan cepat..." Desah Kuroko dan Seijuurou juga Seishirou semakin gencar menghantam lebih dalam dan cepat. Hantaman dari kedua kejantanan Akashi bersaudara di lubang rektum milik Kuroko, ciuman basah yang secara bergantian, juga dicampur dengan hisapan darah membuat mereka gila akan kegiatan ini.

"Kuroko... Aku mau keluar..." Desah Seijuurou.

"Panggil nama kecilku... Sei-kun..." Desah Kuroko. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum lembut dan dia mulai memanggil nama Kuroko dengan nama kecilnya.

"Tetsuya... Sebentar lagi aku mencapai batasku..." Desah Seishirou.

"Aku juga... Sei-kun... Shirou-kun... Kita keluar bersama..." Desah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya!/Sei-kun, Shirou-kun!" Desah mereka bertiga mencapai klimaks lalu mereka berdua secara bergantian mengeluarkan kejantanan mereka hingga mereka bertiga ambruk di tempat tidur Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kami tidak akan melupakan kegiatan yang kita lakukan dan kami juga sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya." Kata Seijuurou dan Seishirou lalu mencium pipi Kuroko. Kuroko pun tersenyum lembut sambil mengatakan "Aku juga mencintai kalian berdua." Kata Kuroko kemudian mereka bertiga tertidur dengan Seijuurou dan Seishirou yang memeluk Kuroko secara posesif dalam tidur mereka.

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

Semenjak Tetsuya lulus dari SMU Teiko, dia tinggal bareng di sebuah apartemen. Dan mereka bertiga telah memakai cincin di jari manis mereka masing. Kecuali, Kuroko dapat yang dua karena dia menikah dengan Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seishirou. Saat ini dia mengurus ketiga anak-anaknya yang mirip dengan mereka bertiga. Yaitu Seiji, Seita, dan Seiri. Mereka bertiga merupakan anak dari Seijuurou, Tetsuya dan. Seishirou Seiji dan Seita laki-laki sedangkan Seiri perempuan.

Mereka bertiga sama-sama bahagia melihat ketiga anak-anaknya dapat tumbuh dengan baik berkat Seijuurou, Tetsuya, dan Seishirou. Bahkan mereka bertiga sudah melihat ketiga anak tersebut masuk TK yang sama.

"Aku bahagia bisa memilikimu, Tetsuya." Kata Seijuurou.

"Aku bahkan juga bahagia bisa memilikimu." Kata Seishirou.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku mencintai kalian berdua." Kata Kuroko tersenyum.

"Kami juga mencintaimu." Kata Seijuurou dan Seishirou sambil mencium pipi Kuroko.

* * *

THE END (おわり)

1\. Tingkat yang sama seperti seme yang tugasnya untuk menghamili omega

2\. Tingkat yang sama seperti uke yang tugasnya mengandung anak hasil dari benih sang alpha

3\. Dia yang bersikap manis kepada orang yang dia suka namun kalau sudah ada orang lain yang mengganggu hubungan mereka maka jiwa psycho mereka akan muncul.

Yeey, selesai sudah. Anyway don't you mind to review see ya in the my next fanfic. Bye bye.

Sign Of Love

Shinju Hatsune


End file.
